


Jensen & Quinn "A Soldiers Heart"

by heatherlynn22



Series: Jensen & Quinn "A Soldiers Heart" [1]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Absence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mild Sexual Content, New Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, dating a soldier, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Jensen gets to know his new neighbor Quinn...who just happens to be Clay's little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppy Love

**A Soldiers Heart**

**Chapter 1: Puppy Love**

Jensen was outside barbecuing on the deck of his condo.  He was half watching the boys next door playing and half admiring their new swing set. It had taken Jensen, Cougar and Pooch over 6 hours in the sun last weekend to put the damn thing together. Some field missions were easier.

As frustrating as it was, the looks on the boys faces made it worth it. Seeing their mother Quinn, light up and hug him and kiss him on the cheek made it even better. She did the same to Pooch and Cougar, but who’s keeping track?

Quinn as it turns out was his bosses little sister. Jensen had no idea that Clay even had a sister.

Or family.

Or even friends for that matter.

When Clay ordered the team to help someone named Quinn move into the condo next door to his, he assumed that Quinn was a dude. Boy was he wrong.

She showed up halfway through moving day with a ton of food and drinks for everyone and two of the cutest kids in tow; Cooper and Jackson; who we all tried not to step on as we were working.

He couldn’t believe that she was related to Clay. She was so pretty, warm and funny and had the best laugh. Clay was a different person around her and his nephews, it was cool to watch. He had no idea his boss had a life outside his uniform.

Jensen would check her out while he carried in her furniture. He thought he was being sly about it but Pooch gave him a sharp punch to his arm and told him to knock it off. He tried to deny it and play it off like he wasn’t doing anything. But not two minutes later he was watching her play with her kids in the backyard and felt a set of eyes on him. He turned around and Cougar just shook his head and gave him a looking of warning. Quinn was off limits.

Usually that would have been enough to have him back off. But he still found himself trying to catch glimpses of her when no was was looking. He couldn’t decide if the little cut off denim shorts she wore were meant to be cute or sexy? Maybe both?

He had a bad feeling that maybe he shouldn’t be checking her out at all. But there was something about her that he was drawn to. Something about her that he was still drawn to even though she was Clay’s little sister.

He was still watching the boys and cooking his food when he heard her sliding glass door open. That feeling of excitement that shot through his chest every time he thought he might see Quinn was starting to become a familiar feeling.

“Come on Boys!” she sang out, “Let’s get cleaned up and jump in the car.”

“Awww, Mommmmm But we’re playing army men!!” complained Cooper her 5 year old.

“I’m pishal ops! Like Uncle Day!” little Jack protested.

“You mean ‘special ops’ Jack.” Cooper corrected his younger brother.

Jensen smiled at the two kids, amused by their spunky attitude.

“Well if you would rather stay here and play then look at puppies….?”

That got their attention and got them moving.

It took a couple of weeks but they were all moved in finally. It was a big move coming from California to New Hampshire. Quinn promised them that they could finally get a puppy once they were all settled in and she was wanted to make good on her word.  Every little boy needs a dog right?

“Hey Jensen! Whatcha cookin’?” she asked cutely standing on her tip toes trying to get a peek from her deck.

“Meeeeat!” he answered in a comically deep voice. Shit! He cringed, that was bad.

“Um…just some burgers… yeah” Man she looks so pretty I gotta stop talking about meat or I’m going to creep her out he chastised himself.

The longer she looked at him the more nervous he got.

“So you’re getting the kids a dog huh? Man I wish you had been my mom – I mean my mom would never in a million years let me have one”

Did I just say I wanted her to be my mom? Smooth Jensen. His inner monologue had no words of encouragement for him.  

Just then the kids came running back out. Thank god!  

“Can Yakes come too Mommy?” Jackson begged.

“Sure Little Love, if he wants to.“ she nodded to her son then looked back across at Jensen "You’re more then welcome to tag along if you want. Who knows maybe you’ll end up falling for one of them?” she teased and winked at him.

“You have no idea.” Jensen accidentally let slip, not referring to dogs. That wink of hers could make him forget his own name.

“huh?”

“Nothing. Sure I’ll go check ‘em out with you guys – gimme me 2 seconds to eat”

Quinn and the boys watched on as he comically stuffed two burger patties in his mouth while both kids howled with laughter.

“You’re the best Jake!”

Easy to win over the kids. Oh no, chicks don’t usually find this funny. Did he just gross her out? He was scared to find out. He cautiously looked over at her and through the corner of his eye he could see her big blue eyes were sparkling and she was biting her lips together trying to hide her laughter.

Turns out the girl wasn’t just a pretty face and smokin’ body; she had a sense of humor too. He was starting to think that he just might have to take his chances with Clay. But he pushed those thoughts away. Why risk getting killed? There was no way a girl like Quinn would ever be interested in him.

He rode shot gun in her little hatchback. It felt a little intimate; like he was getting to see a bit more of her life. Plus he was sitting just inches from her, sometimes her bare arm would brush up against his while she drove. He tried ignore the electrified feeling that shot through him every time her skin came in contact with him. But then he found himself desperately hoping that he wasn’t the only one feeling it.

The car smelt girly with the strawberry scented air freshener and he noticed two little star stickers stuck to her dash. One said “well done!” and the other said “you’re a star!” they must have been gifts from her boys. It was really cool of her he thought; to treasure their little gifts.

He knew he was playing with fire. The more that he found out about her the more he wanted her. Just play it cool Jensen he kept telling himself.

He listened in amusement as she used her mom voice to warned the kids that they weren’t going to just adopt the first dog they see.

“All puppies are cute. So don’t fall in love too quickly.” She wanted to make a smart choice. They all promised to be good, including Jensen which earned him a cute playful shove. Damn this kid is built, she thought to herself when she pushed on his shoulder. She tried to shake off the butterflies in her stomach and focus on the road.

She could have swore that Jensen was just as excited as the boys; if not more. It was adorable and infectious. This tall sexy army man who’s t shirts could barely contain his large arms was bouncing and giggling like a little kid. She could have sworn at one point he actually squealed. She started to wonder what other noises he makes?

Keep it cool Q she told herself, it’ll never happen. There is no way that a good looking funny guy like Jensen is going to be interested in a single divorced mom.

She parked the car in front of the pet store and everyone was in a huge rush to get out; including Jensen. Cooper and Jack both grabbed on to his hands like they had known him forever and the three of them skipped into the store together. Jensen stayed behind a bit to keep the door open for her. She felt a slight blush cross her cheeks as she walked through the door. Why does he have to be so sweet too? She can’t have a crush on her next door neighbor she told herself. Just friends, nothing more she had to keep reminding herself.

It only took about a minute to spot the display case that held the most adorable cream colored female french bulldog and a little male boston terrier. In minutes they were meeting the puppies and playing with them on floor. For Quinn it was love at first sight.

Jensen loved the look on her face as she squealed and giggled while she let both the puppies crawl all over her. Hot women and puppies he thought and slowly shook his head. She couldn’t be more adorable.

“So which one are ya gettin’?” Jensen asked with a big smile

“Oh no! I have to chose don’t I? But I love them both!” she answered quickly with panic in her voice. The realization sunk in and she seemed so disappointed.

“Mommy we HAVE to git boff! They wuv each otha!” little Jack pleaded.

She looked up at Jensen for advice her big blue eyes sad and pleading.

He was surprised how much it hurt him to see her upset. She was so conflicted and he felt bad for her.

She took a look at the pups and then back at the boys and took a deep breath.

“Sweetheart, we can only get one. The other one will go to another home.” her voice was firm but full of love and compassion.

Man she’s a good mom he thought.

“Like Yake’s home?” Jack asked innocently. Bless his little four year old heart.

Jensen jumped in “Noooo Buddy, I’d love to get one but…”

“But you said that _your_ mom would never let you have one. Well _my_ Mom will let you have one. She’s nice!” Cooper pleaded trying to convince him.

“Yeah Bud, she _is_ nice…” He rubbed his hand down his face. This is tough.

“It doesn’t work that way Coop, adopting a dog is a big decision.”

Quinn was doing her best at damage control but he had to admit he didn’t hate the idea of having a dog. He just didn’t think with all of his work demands it would ever be the cards for him.

“YESSS. Jake you take him home. Then we could see him everyday and have sleepovers and play dates!!”

Cooper handed him the little male boston terrier to make his point.

She could sense that Jensen felt bad and wasn’t sure what to do. She knew first hand how persuasive her kids could be; especially when they turned on their Andrews charm.  She got up off the floor not wanting to let go of her little french bulldog, and pulled him aside.

“Jensen, don’t let a 5 year old bully you” she joked.

“Is that whats happening?? I feel so violated!” he placed his free on on his chest mocking offense. He loved that she laughed at his joke. Her smile was something he’d love to see a lot more of.

“The truth is I really want to take him. My place can get pretty lonely sometimes. This little guy is the coolest- but with my job… you know? I’m gone a lot.”

He took a deep breath and sadly looked at the puppy “But I’m a big dog guy. I’ve always wanted one.”

Quinn tried not to smile too big and bit her bottom lip. Could this guy get any cuter? Hot guys and puppies she thought.

Inappropriate thoughts were dancing around her head while she watched him play with the little dog. He was so good with the boys, and loved dogs too. Why does he have to make it so hard to ignore all these feelings?

“Well you could leave him with us when you’re away.” she offered.

She liked the idea of helping him out while he was gone. With her big brother in the army she has had a lot of experience witnessing of how hard it can be to juggle things when works takes you all over the world. She already offered to collected his mail; might as well since his mail was always getting mixed up with hers anyway. Taking care of another dog doesn’t seem that bad. She kinda loved the little guy anyway and it broke her heart to have to say goodbye to him.

“You’d do that?” he was genuinely surprised by the offer.

Man this chick was too good to be true. No woman has ever been this nice to him before. Most women he’s been involved with in the past have been so self centered and needy.

Maybe that was her charm. But why did she have to be Clay’s sister?

“Of course, We’d love to! You heard Coop, sleepovers and play dates” she teased.

She made sleepovers and play dates sound so sexy, he hoped that she was doing it on purpose.

“You know if you’re watching my boy, I could watch your boys for you. If you ever needed a sitter or anything?” he offered. The truth was he was willing to do just about anything to spend time with her and be a part of her life.

“What? Like if I had a hot date or something?” she scoffed while rolling her eyes. Her social life wasn’t exactly busy while she was raising her kids by herself. She didn’t want to tell him the embarrassing truth; she hasn’t dated anyone since her divorce. That was four years ago.

Jensen thought he was going to sick. It would be torture to watch her go on a date with someone. Shit how do I get myself out of this?

“What do you say little guy?” holding the little puppy up to his nose

“You wanna come home with me?”

“Really?” she looked surprised but happy.

“Yeah. They wuv each other right? Who am I to stand in the way of true love? Lets go home guys!” his loud happy voice echoed through the pet store.

He couldn’t believe that he just agreed to adopt a dog just to get out of an awkward conversation. But he loved the little guy and had a feeling this was the right thing to do. He wasn’t lying when he said that his condo could get really lonely sometimes. Plus hearing the boys cheer and laugh made him feel like a hero.

The car ride home was surprisingly fun. Jensen drove as Quinn tried to juggle the two puppies in her lap and the boys laughed and devoured ice cream cones in the backseat.

Jensen couldn’t remember having a feeling like this before. In the middle of all the laughter and chaos in the car for a few moments he thought this is what having a family must feel like.

He liked it. He liked it more then he thought he would.

Quinn claimed naming rights for pup; a deal that she had made with the kids from the beginning. She joked that if she didn’t make that a rule she would end up with a little Mega Tron or Sponge Bob.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that! Huh boys?” he had the kids on his side; as they cheered from the back.

“Noooooo she’s too precious to be a Transformer!!” she whined playfully.

“So what’s it gunna be Q?” he looked over at her and smiled. His heart swelled when his smile was returned.  “Whats your name little lady?” pointing his chin down to the little pup in her lap.

“Daisy. They’re my favorite flowers. Suits her don’t you think?” she smiled and studied her new dog lovingly.

“I can’t believe it! I finally have a little girl!” she beamed at him. “Such a pretty little girl!” she cooed back at her new pup.

“You want a little girl?” She had his attention. He tried to hide any emotion in his voice.

“I did. Maybe for about half a second. I’m sorta over it now. You know… with all that’s happened.” she suddenly seemed a little sad.

She didn’t talk much about her past, but Clay had mentioned that her ex was an asshole, but he didn’t want to pry. He also didn’t want to let on that he might have a thing for her.

He thought for a moment how amazing it would be to give her a daughter one day. Man where did THAT come from? This crush on her was starting to get a little out of control.

“Well I guess I’ll call mine Duke then. Daisy Dukes. Get it?”

He got a loud laugh from her and was proud of himself for lightening the mood again. She even reached out and touched his arm as she giggled.

He thought back to the first time he saw her, she was wearing those sexy daisy duke shorts. He had to shift a little in his seat to try and hide how hard that memory was starting to make him. He had a cold shower waiting for him with his name on it.

Their playful banter continued and he pointed out that she didn’t follow her own rules.

“You totally fell in love with the first puppy you saw.” he called her out with a playful mocking voice.

That was what she warned him and boys not to do before they got there.

“Just sayin’ ” Jensen teased with a huge smile.

“I know, I know. I’m a softy!”

She stuck her tongue out at him for teasing her.

“Ah! Little Duke and I will not tolerate such behavior!” he volleyed back in mock outrage.

They both had a good laugh, it felt so easy. Her laugh made him feel things he knew he shouldn’t feel. But it felt so damn good, he wanted to make her laugh again and again.

She peeked into the back seat and noticed that the two boys were passed out in their car seats, covered in sticky ice cream.

“Thanks for today Jensen. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time” she gave him a warm sincere smile.

Hearing that made Jensen feel ten feet tall. What the hell was he going to do?

He knew if he wasn’t careful he was going to end up falling hard for this girl. He figured that her brother might have a big problem with that.

Just then Daisy let out a big yawn from her lap, and they were both laughing again.

“Awe she’s just so perrrrrrfect!!” she happily squealed!

This silly mushy side of her was way too cute.

Yeah she is pretty perfect; he thought; and the dog was pretty cute too.


	2. Frozen Yogurt and Cold Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn continue to get to know each other while they look after their new puppies!

A Soldiers Heart  
Chapter 2: Frozen Yogurt & Cold Showers

Warnings: None

Adopting Duke was a great idea. Yeah housebreaking the little guy was sorta a pain in the ass and he kept him up at night sometimes, but other then that he was great company. Jensen loved having someone to come home to everyday.

Another great bonus was getting to see Quinn a lot more often. He usually would get lucky and see her in the hallway or when she brought over mail of his that got mixed up with hers.

Correction.

The mail he would purposely mix up in order to see her. He wasn’t exactly proud of himself, but but a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do right?

But now that they were both responsible dog owners, Cooper and Jackson insisted that they all walk their dogs together.

Win! This was working out better then he could have ever hoped for.

He still didn’t have much of a game plan. He just knew that he wanted to spend time with her and kids. He looked forward to seeing her face more often then he cared to admit.

Around the same time everyday he would wait to hear a small knock on his door. The boys loved coming over to get him and Duke.

He would laugh to himself when he listened to their little voices behind his door arguing about who’s turn it was to knock this time.

“No Jack I’m bigger then you. You don’t do it right. I do it better.” Cooper whined at his little brother.

“You not that much bigga dan me. I wanna see Yake and Dooke urry up Coops!” little Jack fired back.

Jack wasn’t taking any of his older brothers crap. Good for you little man! Jensen fist pumped and silently cheered Jack on behind the door.

This time he wanted to have some fun and scare the crap out of them. He waited for the right moment to strike. He checked the peephole and swung the door wide open taking them by surprise seconds before they had a chance to knock. Then roared loud like a monster.

“Rooaaaarrr!!!”

The looks on their faces were priceless! They screamed and ran down the hall with Jensen chasing after them.

He was able to catch little Jack almost immediately. He scooped him up in his large arm and threw him easily over his shoulder. Cooper was a bit faster and he had to chase him all the way back to Quinn’s door.

Jensen almost fell over he was laughing so hard. Quinn poked her head out into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

“Hello there Miss, I do believe this belongs to you” he squared off with Quinn and tried to sound serious and official. He quickly motioned to Jack hanging off his shoulder. The poor kid couldn’t stop giggling.

“Thanks I was looking for this everywhere!” she laughed back at the trio. She didn’t miss a beat and begun to tickle her little sons sides.

“Staaaap I'mma gunna peeeee” Jack yelled out in warning. She immediately stopped her tickle assault.

“Eeeeew” Cooper teased

“Oops. Too much?” Jensen was worried that maybe he messed up somehow but she smiled sweetly and shook her head. That smile of hers always seemed to calm him.

Quinn watched him play with Cooper and Jack and loved that he had so much fun with her boys. She suspected it was because he was a big kid himself. That was a quality she never thought that she would be drawn to. But there was just something about Jake Jensen that she couldn’t ignore. He was making her start to question her choice to remain celibate and single.

She took herself off the market shortly after her divorce. She always assumed that no one would want to date a chick with kids. She just wanted to focus on raising her boys and keep all the drama out of their lives. She lived through enough relationship drama with her ex to last two lifetimes.

For years she was okay with being alone but if she was honest with herself Jensen had her questioning everything.

“Both of you go to the bathroom before we go okay” she instructed the boys.

“Sorry, they get really excited to see Duke” she apologized to him once the kids were inside.

“No worries, he loves seeing them too” He meant that he Jensen loved seeing them, her and kids. But as usual couldn’t quite get the words out.

It was a beautiful summer day as they all headed out for their daily walk. Each kid would take a dog and walk ahead of them a bit. Without the kids as a buffer he started to get nervous.

They were silent for a moment or two, enjoying the sunshine. He was trying to think of something cool to say when out of the blue something caught her eye.

She gasped loudly and reached out for his hand. It was such an innocent moment, but his heart stopped. He was confused but went with it. He looked around to find out what she was so excited about. Her hand was so warm and soft it fit into his perfectly.

“LOOK! Look over there!” she pointed excitedly with her other hand.

She squealed like she just won the lottery. She was adorable.

“The new frozen yogurt place? It’s not open yet. The grand opening isn’t for a few weeks”

He started smiling too, her excitement was infectious. He couldn’t help notice that she didn’t let go of his hand as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Summoning all of his courage he linked their fingers together. He held his breath waiting for her reaction, but much to his amazement she didn’t pull away.

A warm feeling spread through his chest. He didn’t know where this was going but as risky as it was he didn’t want it to end.

“I knew I moved here for a reason! Score! Now there’s only a two minute walk from my new front door to frozen deliciousness” she joked with a huge dorky smile.

He couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Her reaction to frozen yogurt was hilarious and grabbed his chest with his free hand. He never met someone who took frozen yogurt so seriously.

He liked silly Quinn and he noted that she still hadn’t let go of his hand. Damn this could be dangerous he thought to himself.

“Well maybe that’s a bad thing for my ass though” she considered absentmindedly.

“Naw personally I’m a fan of a big a-” he was thankfully saved from finishing that sentence when both kids turned around to beg for yogurt.

“They love frozen yogurt as much as their mom I see.” he saw her smile shyly and look down a bit.

God she’s pretty. It felt like her beauty hit him hard in the chest. He pulled his eyes away and swallowed hard.

“No can do little dudes, it’s not open yet. I promise I’ll take you after it opens.” he called up ahead.

“Promise?” she asked sweetly and squeezed his hand softly.

It sent a shiver down his spine. In that moment he didn’t care about Clay or the rest of the team. He was hypnotized by this girl.

“Promise” he answered through the lump in his throat. He looked down at her through his eyelashes and smiled his shy smile.

Now it was his turn to take her breath away. He had no idea what that shy smile of his did to her. The butterflies in her stomach were all but impossible to ignore. She had no idea what she was going to do.

He held her hand all the way home. He couldn’t help but hope that this was might lead somewhere really good. He was so nervous, he didn’t want to push his luck or say something dumb to ruin the moment.

He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but of course when the time came he chickened out.

For the rest of the week every walk started and ended the same way. He’d be brave and reach for her hand and they would talk, laugh, and mildly flirted with each other while the boys handled the dogs.

Talking to her was getting a lot easier too. Not because he would always say the right things, but because she seemed to understand him.

She was funny and smart; but overall she was the kindest person he’s met in a very long time.

He couldn’t understand how any man would be dumb enough to let her go. But started to hold out hope that her exes loss might someday be his gain.

Now the butterflies in his stomach were more about how she made him feel and less about worrying he would mess things up. All the anxiety that swirled around inside him seemed to calm down when he was with her.

It started to confuse him how could he be so attracted to someone he had so much fun with. He’s never had so much fun with a girl he wasn’t sleeping with before.

It baffled him how she could excite and calm him all at the same time.

Things were moving painfully slow but he didn’t mind taking his time with this girl.

That’s what cold showers were for. Unfortunately ever since he met Quinn he has been having an awful lot of them.

Every time they said goodbye he’d feel a connection between them and he would let the moment pass.

He’d close the door or his condo and know that she was on the other side of the wall and be so mad at himself for not asking her out or making a move.

Night after night he would lay in bed and replay the memory of her looking up at him with her big blue eyes practically begging him to kiss her every time she said goodbye.

She haunted him.

Cold showers weren’t working anymore. Tomorrow he’ll say something he promised himself.


	3. Goodbyes & Banana Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is called away on a mission and has to say goodbye to Quinn.

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart : Chapter 3 "Goodbyes & Banana Bread"**

The next day Jensen got the call from command that he and his team were being deployed on an emergency mission in South America. The timeline was open ended and it was more dangerous then usual. Having seen the available intel he wondered if his team was capable of securing a successful outcome. The bad guys were badder then usual but the stakes were a lot higher. He had no idea when he would be back, or if he’d be back at all this time. 

He swallowed hard and tried to put his game face on, but this time it was harder to do. 

He didn’t have time to process all of his emotions. He got dressed quickly and collected his gear into his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. In his other arm he scooped up Duke and headed for the door. He stood in his doorway and looked into his empty apartment. He never really had a chance to make this place feel like a real home he thought.

Walking down the hallway to Quinn’s he held Duke up to his nose and said he’s goodbyes to his new little boston terrier.

“Okay. Check it out little guy, I gotta go away for awhile. You’re going spend some time with Quinn and the kids. Be a good boy and _don’t_ eat her shoes. She likes her shoes.”

Duke let out a whine. 

“ I know I know, I’ll ask her out when I get back. Don’t look at me like that.”

He felt a pain in his chest knowing that he was leaving and had no idea if he was going to see her again. He took a deep breath at stared at her door. 

“Look after them for me okay.” his sad voice started to crack.

She opened the door and found him standing there in his full special ops gear. 

Wow, he looked pretty impressive. All intense and sexy, but he was also holding little Duke which made him instantly cute as well. She licked her lips and enjoyed the view for a moment. She got worried when she didn’t see that playful look in his eyes. Something was wrong.

“Sorry Q. We just got called out. Can you watch him for me?” 

He tried to pull it together so his voice wouldn’t break and give him away. It was killing him that she was wearing the same little daisy duke shorts she had on when they first met. 

He was quietly focusing on her face wanting to memorizing every beautiful detail.  Falling for her had been so easy. This can’t be it. He never to got to take them to get frozen yogurt like he promised. Such a silly thing to be sad about he thought as he shook his head.

“Of course. Boys! Duke is here to see you.” She called into the apartment. He could hear the boys playing around and laughing. He heard The Black Keys playing somewhere deep inside her apartment and the smell of whatever she was baking came through into the hall and made his stomach growl. Her whole apartment was warm and alive. 

Duke ran right in as soon as his little feet hit the ground. There was a big part of him that wished he could do the same.

“Do you have to leave right now?” she asked him with hope in her voice.

She knew he was in the army along with her brother, but seeing him in his uniform was making it all too real. She understood the risks but the thought of him getting hurt bothered her more then she cared to admit. She made a mental note to text her brother and wish him luck.

“Yeah, I gotta head out. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone.” he said apologetically.

She thought he looked a little conflicted; like he wanted to say something but couldn’t. He was battling  with something and it broke her heart. They had been getting along so well lately, it hurt to see him so closed off.

“Be careful okay” she whispered. 

Needing to kiss him goodbye, she placed her hands on his broad chest and stepped onto her tip toes. She honestly was aiming for his cheek; but ended up kissing the corner of his mouth.

He closed his eyes let out a small groan that he hoped she didn’t hear. He desperately wanted to remember how her soft full lips felt on his skin. He was so overcome with fear, anxiety and regret it was taking all he could not to hold her close and cry into her shoulder. He’s not sure how he did it but he managed to keep it together.

When she kissed him she could feel him stop breathing for a moment. She kept her hands on his chest not wanting to move. She was so close to him she could feel the heat coming off his body and smell his body wash. She felt a sharp pain in her chest knowing that he was leaving.

“Well if anything happens to me, you get custody of Duke” he half hardheartedly joked looking down at her with a lopsided grin.

“I mean it Jensen.” he heard the fear in her voice. “Come home in one piece.”

He lowered his head and placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. His hands were itching to touch her so he rested them softly on her hips. Her hands were still warm on his chest and he could smell her sweet perfume all around him, he tried to memorize it all. 

She felt like home.

Quinn could feel his anxiety and stress begin to leave his body just by breathing with her in the doorway. She wanted to find some way to help him. To comfort him. To make leaving okay for him.

“Banana bread?” she asks optimistically. Breaking the spell between them.

“Huh?” he opened his eyes slowly as if waking from a dream.

“Do you like banana bread?” 

She pulled her forehead away from his and slid her hands down along to his hard stomach. 

“I just took it out of the oven, I’ll get you some for the road.” She tried to make herself sound happy, or at least normal, but she was afraid she was failing.

She hurried inside her apartment leaving him in the hallway to pull himself together. He thought he saw her wiping her eyes when her back was turned. “Oh Q” he thought “I’m so sorry for freaking you out.” She came back out to him moments later and handed him and a tupperware container.

“You can share it with the guys if you want.” she said with a sweet smile.

They shared polite goodbyes, neither addressing the moment they both shared; and then he was gone.

The team met for their briefing before they boarded the plane. They received much better intel at the last minute and that started to make him feel more confident about their mission. 

Once they were all seated he realized he was starving and took out his special smuggled treat. After one bite he knew there was no way he was sharing with anyone, it was delicious and still warm and he finished most of it before the plane took off.

He turned the container over and saw Cooper and Jacks names written in black sharpie in Quinn’s handwriting. He ran his thumb over the letters and it felt like a small part of them was there with him.

By the second day Clay noticed that his communication officer seemed a little quieter then usual. He would normally consider himself lucky when Jensen shut up . But he needed every one of his men to be at their best in order to pull off this mission.

During their pre mission briefing he got a text from Q wishing him luck and telling him to be careful. A few minutes later he got a second text asking him to look out for Jensen. So he had a pretty good idea that there might be something more going on between them.

After the shock and anger wore off he decided to let it slide for now. She was a smart girl and she could do worse (hell she did do a lot worse) and if he hurt her he’d break his arm.

He didn’t like the idea of his men hiding things from him but he didn’t have time to get to start up family drama right now. He didn’t like how distracted Jensen was and demanded to know if he was still on his game.

“I’m fine. Lets get this over with so I can go home…so _we_ can get home. Sorry Clay…. I just miss… my dog?”

Yeah knew he wasn’t going to live that one down any time soon. Technically he wasn’t lying, he did miss little Duke, but this wasn’t the time or place to tell Clay about Quinn.

He replayed their goodbye in his head for the 9 days he was away. 

Another moment that he let slip away. 

But was she just being nice or did she care about him too?  He wasn’t sure how long he could go on like this.

 


	4. Captain Cleavage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn get ready for their first “date”

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart: Chapter 4 "Captain Cleavage"**

The mission was a huge success. They were all coming home in one piece. The bad guys were no more and they managed to save a lot of people. The intel that Jensen was able to hack into at the last minute would help a lot more people in the future too. If this wasn’t a hush hush operation they would all be getting metals.

Everyone was on a high during the plane ride home. No one more then Jensen. He had convinced himself that he was going to bite the bullet and tell Q how he felt. The danger of the mission had put things into perspective for him and he was feeling confident. He wanted to plan something big.

As soon as his plane hit the ground he started texting Quinn.

Reading that last text warmed his whole body. They were all waiting for him to get _home._

He couldn’t get there fast enough. He was homesick for her and the boys. He had a stupid grin on his face the whole ride into town.

He jumped out of his truck and started to unload his gear when he heard two little voices cheering “Jake Jake” gaining up behind him. He dropping his duffle with a thud just in time to scoop up both of the kids and spin them around. He tried to set them both back on the ground but little Jack refused to let go of his neck so he held him close and set Cooper free.

“So, were you good for your mom while I was gone?” Jensen asked, but he already knew the answer.

“Sorta” Cooper admits

“Well at least you’re honest little man” and ruffles his hair.

“What about you Jack Attack!?” he asked while tickling his little belly.

“I misseded you, mommy says we miss people when dare gone, but day stay in our arts” Jackson explained in his little voice.

“Awe I missed you too bud.” Jensen was beaming, these kids were so cool.

He carried Jack over to met his mom who was walking up the path to meet them. His heart stopped when he saw her. She was so classically cool he thought.  She had on an oversized shirt falling off one shoulder, distressed jeans, converse sneakers, and ray ban aviators. Her long brown hair fell loose down her back, just looking at her made him happy. She was stunning. She carried both excited pups under neath each arm.

Q was right everyone was waiting for him. It was a good feeling.

“Nice puppies!” he called out suggestively “Sorry that was bad, I mean…Hi?… Heeeey Duke!” trying to distract her from his cheesy joke with the puppy.

She rolled her eyes as she handed him his puppy, but couldn’t hide the smirk on her face. It was nice to have him home. Maybe now she will be able to sleep at night and stop worrying about him.

“How was he? Did he give you any trouble?” he asked, trying to control the excited puppy.

“He was great, I think he really missed you.” she watched the small pup frantically trying to climb up Jensen’s chest to kiss his face. Truth was _she_ really missed him. Duke looked extra small in his huge arms; lucky dog she thought to herself.

She fought  the urge to hug him tight as a swell of happiness washed over her. He was safe.

“Everything go okay?” she asked. She knew he couldn’t tell her too much, she really just wanted to know if _he_ was okay.

“Yup” popping the P with a big smile. He looked like he was going to burst as rocked back and forth from his heels to his toes.

“Thaaaat good?” she asked.

He winked at her and nodded his head happily. She liked happy Jensen, the sad Jensen she said goodbye to had her worried for 9 long days.

“Are you coming over tonight? I have a new video game.” Cooper poked at him.

“Sorry Coop. I have a grown up party to go to. But after that I’m home all weekend”

Quinn found herself slightly disappointed but she hid it successfully from everyone.

“Mommy is a grown up!” Jackson pointed out with excitement.

“Yes… Yes she is” He says looking her up and down appreciatively. Very grown up indeed he thought. The dirty thoughts in his head were running wild.

She caught him checking her out and blushed a little. Happy Jensen liked to flirt. She had to admit, she didn’t hate it.

“Did you wanna come out with us tonight? We had a really big win and we’re going out to celebrate.” he swallowed hard and his heart started to beat faster. Please say yes, please say yes. His mind silently pleaded.

“Plus I owe you big time for dog sitting.” he added in a veiled attempt to down play the date aspect of it.

“Sounds like fun. I’ll start looking for a sitter.” she answered a little too quickly. The relived happy look on his face made her heart start beating hard and fast in her chest. 

They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet each other at the bar later that night.

Both were trying their best to keep their cool; and they were both terrible at it.

* * *

She made the boys dinner and tried to freak out quietly in the kitchen. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Did he just ask her out? Was it a date? If Clay was there too there was no way it’s a date right? Would Clay loose his mind over this? Was Jensen even interested in her for real or was all this flirting just him messing around? Her mind moved at a mile a minute.

She closed her eyes and thought of the how the muscles on back and shoulders looked through his t shirt while he unloaded his truck. Fuck it she decided she wanted it to be a date. But what the hell was she going to wear?

“Nice puppies huh?” she smiled at his joke earlier. At least he gave her something to work with.

After a few minutes of going through her closet she realized that she was in over her head and called in some reinforcements. All she had were mom clothes.

Her best friend Mallory could help, she always knew how to pull off sexy.

“Help! I might have a date tonight and I don’t have anything sexy to wear. Dress me pleeeeeease?!” she sang into the phone.

“A maybe date? Tonight? Say no more Q I’m on my way.”  Mallory sang back in reply.

Mallory and Quinn have been friends since high school. They lost touch a bit after Q got married and moved away. But after her divorce they reconnected and now that she is back in town the two were closer then ever.

Mallory was the best and always down for anything.

* * *

Jensen was outside playing with Duke when he saw a car speeding into the parking lot. His posture relaxed when he saw that it was Quinn’s friend Mallory. He had met her a few times and always felt she looked right past him as if he was invisible. Not my biggest fan he thought. She rushed past him carrying two huge bags.

“Where’s the fire Mallory?” he called out.

He wondered what was going on? He hoped nothing was wrong and that Quinn was still coming out with them tonight.

“My girl finally has a hot date. Gotta go Jason!” she shouted as she raced past him.

“That’s Jen.. _sennnn._..close enough!” he pretty much said to himself as she rushed through the front doors of their building.

Hot date with _me_ right? He felt a swell of confidence wash over him. Then the panic started to set in. He had spent so much time fantasizing about where he would take Quinn on their first date and crowded bar surrounded by his friends and her overprotective older brother wasn’t ideal at all.

Inviting her out tonight just happened spontaneously. He wanted their first date to be special. If he wasn’t freaking out before he was now.

He checked his watch and figured he had time, and went to see Pooch.

* * *

“Jensen, you’re going to have to use your big boy words and say something. Either to her or to Clay.” Pooch was highly annoyed with him.

He has listened to Jensen go on and on about this girl for weeks now, and had to keep it from Clay. Now they were all going to be in the same room together and knew things were about to go south.

“I know, but I don’t even know if there is anything to tell!” he whined exasperated.

“Come on! You two have been holding hands like 12 year olds for how long now? You hang out all the time. She feeds you all time. You can’t stop talking about her and her kids. You bought dogs together. Make a move or back off.”

He knew Jensen was shy with women, but he could see how they looked at each other. Quinn seemed like a sure thing. A sure thing that could get him killed by Clay, but a sure thing nonetheless.

“I dunno Pooch.” he sighs running both of his hands through his hair.

“What if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she just sees me as the ‘cool uncle’ that plays with her kids? Then there’s the possibility of actually being shot by her brother! It’s a lot of pressure dude.”

He didn’t want to admit it to Pooch but he wondered what she could possible see in him; a girl like her could do a lot better.

“Be a man Jensen”

Pooch was done playing around. He had heard all this before _many_ times.

“I gotta go. You’re not helping!”

Jensen got up angrily and stormed off but not before he stuck his head back in the room and yelled. **“I AM A MAN!”** Then dramatically stormed of again. Pooch rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“See you tonight romeo” he heard his front door slam as he tore away in his truck.

“He’s going to get himself killed” Pooch said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back home. The boys had finished their dinner and were out in the living room with a movie. Quinn’s regular sitter Robin was willing to spend the night so she could stay out as long as she liked. Seemed like overkill to Quinn, but Mallory insisted.

“Just keepin’ your options open Q.” she advised.

Quinn didn’t want to push her luck, but she had to admit she didn’t hate the idea of spending the night with Jensen. Al of these feelings were new to her and she was worried she was going to mess things up somehow.

The girls spent about and hour going through all the clothes Mallory brought over and narrowed it down to two different outfits.

One they called  “sexy causal” it consisted of a low cut black tank top with a push up bra that made “the girls” sit up at attention. Paired with her dark well fitted skinny jeans that always hung off her perfectly.

The second was a tight, short, low cut black dress that Quinn was doubted she could ever pull off successfully that they called “sex on a stick.”

Quinn just had to make up her mind. Quickly; it was getting late.

“I vote for the dress Q. You looked really hot in it. Your guy isn’t going to know what hit him.” she enjoyed seeing her friend finally having some fun.

“So are you going to tell me who this mystery guy is? You haven’t mentioned meeting anyone new since you moved back.”

Quinn doesn’t really date so she was curious. This guy had better not break her heart she thought, she’s been through too much.

“I don’t wanna jinx it.” she answered hesitantly.

It’s not like her to keep things from Mallory. She never thought that Jensen would be interested in her. She hardly sees herself as a catch. He was so nice he could do so much better then someone like her.

Plus there wasn’t much to tell, they were just hanging out and holding hands. Kinda lame as far as Mallory was concerned.

She was grateful for her friends support tonight, she might be able to pull this off with her help. Mallory always had confidence for days.

“Suit yourself. But if you get lucky I want details. It’s been so long since you’ve put yourself out there. Do you even still remember where to _put it_?” her friend teased suggestively.

“Ha! I’ve had two kids I think I have a vague idea!” She loved hanging out with her friend again, she always knew how to make her feel better.

“It’s getting late Q. Gotta pick pick your poison.”

Mallory knew her friend well  already knew that she wouldn’t pick the dress, but she was hoping she would go for all out sexy this one time.

“I dunno.” she sighed “ I wont be able to bend over in the dress. So I’m leaning towards the jeans and the boob top. If Clay shows up he might loose his shit if I wear a dress like that.”

Fingers crossed he doesn’t show up. She loved her brother but he knew all too well how easily he could mess things up for her and Jensen.

Mallory’s eyebrows shot up when she heard Clay’s name.

“Clay is going to be there? Okay new plan. You wear the boob top and I’ll wear the dress!” she said with a devilish smile.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes at her. Mallory always had a thing for Clay for as far back as they could remember.

“Seriously? You’re the worst! You’re going to come and hit on my brother?” she mocked outrage.

Clay was the only man on the planet that didn’t notice Mallory. His loss. But she did like the idea of having her there for support.

“Well if I’m taking up all his attention he wont notice what you’re wearing and _who_ you’re wearing it for.” she explained winking at her.

“Sold!” they each squealed and hug each other making Cooper and Jack yell from the other room.

“Hey! We’re watching a movie!” their little voices sounding annoyed.

“Oops!” in unison.

They laughed and finished their hair and makeup. Quinn tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay, having her best friend there to distract her was helping.

After the babysitter showed. She put the boys to bed. Her heart warmed when each of them sleepily told her how pretty she looked. She kissed them goodnight and told them each how much she loved them. Even if tonight doesn’t work out the way she wants she’s truly grateful for her two little princes. She felt truly blessed; she wouldn’t trade being their mom for anything.

While they waited for their cab in the living room Mallory quickly ducked into the kitchen and got two shot glasses. Why not start the festivities a little early? Q never lets loose anymore.

She came back into the living room and found her friend looking at herself in the mirror. She should be having fun, instead she looked worried.

“Here” She hands her a shot glass “ I can hear your brain worrying from here. You look amazing, if he doesn’t see that then he’s not worth it. We’ll have fun no matter what happens k.” Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

“What are we toasting to?” Quinn asked taking a deep breath.

“To you Captain Cleavage!” Mallory giggled raising her shot glass.

“Ha! To you Sgt. Sexy Pants!” Quinn tried to stop giggling long enough to take her shot. Then hugged her friend.

“Thanks Mal” The alcohol did the trick and made her feel warm all over.

“No worries Q. Let’s go get your boy!”

* * *

 


	5. "All The Coconuts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn & Mallory meet Jensen, Pooch, Roque and Cougar at a bar (Fluff, mildly nsfw)

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart: Chapter 5 "All The Coconuts"**

Quinn and Mallory got to the bar that Jensen told them about. It was more crowed then she had expected and the butterflies in her stomach were intensifying.

Holding on to Mallory’s hand helped a bit. Judging by the crowd there was no way that they were going to find the guys right away so they decided to go to the bar and grab some drinks.

Booze should help Quinn hoped. Liquid courage. Here goes nothing.

* * *

They weren’t aware that Jensen, Pooch, Roque, Cougar and Cougars 2 dates were at table at the back of the bar between the pool tables and the dance floor. They had been there for awhile and Jensen was already 3 beers in. He also was trying to calm his nerves but the alcohol wasn’t helping at all.

He sat with Pooch at their table and was unusually quiet. He was playing with the label on his beer while Cougar and his two women were playing pool and Roque was busy chatting up a girl by the dance floor,

She should be here by now he thought. Is she giving him the brush off? Maybe he should have picked her up? Or would that have been too pushy? Maybe he should have taken her out for a nice dinner? All this second guessing was giving him a headache.

He searched the crowd and saw Quinn and Mallory before they spotted him. He stopped breathing and had to do a double take.

She showed up.

His jaw dropped in surprise. He was thankful for the loud music because he was sure that he gasped like a little girl.

This is it.

“Play it cool J.” Pooch warned. Shaking his head after witnessing his friends reaction.

“Shut up Pooch” he fired back not taking his eyes off her.

God she looked amazing he thought to himself. He watched them move through the crowd looking for them. Her shirt was causal but crazy sexy and those jeans looked like they were made for her. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and her makeup made her eyes stand out even from far away. She couldn’t possibly be more out of his league.

He noticed other men checking her out and leering at her. He sat up straighter clenching his jaw. He made angry fists that caused the muscles arms to flex. Calm down don’t be a caveman he told himself. But he was mad.

It wasn’t long before the woman were approached by a few men that started hitting on them. He stopped breathing for a moment and wondered if she was interested in them too. She was smiling politely and at one point laughed at something the guy had said.

He took a long chug of his beer and considered maybe all of this wasn’t meant to be. He shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath trying not let his disappointment take over. How did he think this was going to end?

When he opened his eyes he noticed that her posture had changed and she started to look uncomfortable. He decided to get up and go to them and see if she was okay.

As he was navigating his way through the crowd he tried to make out what Mallory was saying to the men but all he could hear was her telling them to basically take a hike. Maybe Mallory wasn’t all that bad after all.

* * *

After the uncomfortable encounter with a couple of over zealous frat boys Quinn was trying to put her game face back on. She wasn’t used to this kind of environment and wasn’t sure how to deal with all this new male attention. Where the hell was Jensen and the other guys?

“Hey are you going to tell me about this guy yet?” Mallory asked over the music.

She was finally going to confess who it was that had her all hot and bothered. But she couldn’t get the words out, because Jensen was suddenly standing right in front of them.

It only took a moment for Mallory to see the chemistry between them. He looked only at Quinn when he greeted them and he couldn’t stop smiling. It didn’t take a genius to see that he was smitten with her. She was amazed that Quinn couldn’t pick up on it herself. She’s been out of the game for a lot longer then Mallory thought.

As for Quinn? She gave herself away when she lite up like a kid on Christmas morning. She was terrible at hiding her emotions. Mallory couldn’t be happier for her friend. Quinn needed to live a little more.

“Gotcha” she said to Quinn who wasn’t really listening to her.

Why not? Mallory thought. Jensen was cute and nice, just what she needed after everything she’s been through.

“Is Clay here?” she asked him trying to get some kind of conversation started. These two 12 year olds just keep staring at each other.

“Um no. Not yet…” he yelled over the music. “We have a table back there-” he pointed behind him and placed his hand on the small of Quinn’s back to lead her to the back of the bar.

The crowd seemed pretty rowdy and everyone noticed when he took a more protective stance around her and placed his other hand on her hip as he lead her in front of him.

They got to the table and Pooch was just putting away his phone. “Just got a text from Clay, he doesn’t think he’ll make it.”

Both Quinn and Jensen breathed a sigh of relief, but Mallory rolled her eyes. Quinn took a moment to take her friends hand and give it a sympathetic squeeze.

The group talked and laughed while they had a few more drinks. Toasting the teams successful mission and using silly code words so they wouldn’t say too much in front of the women.

“Wow Jensen did you really save _ALL_ the coconuts!!” Quinn teased. The alcohol was definitively helped her flirt more openly with him.

“Every. Single. One” he teased back, giggling along with her.

They both leaned into each other as they laughed. So close at one point that their noses almost touched. Hearing her laugh was doing what it always did to him. He was still nervous, but was in awe of his luck.

A successful mission was one thing; but being on a date with a girl like Quinn was another high entirely. But at the same time the more time he spent with her the more she put him at ease. It was an intoxicating combination.

He placed his large hand on her thigh and squeezed. It felt nice and natural, but she couldn’t deny how turned on his touch made her. She felt so alive.

She just beamed proudly at him and breathed in his scent. She felt almost giddy. She was so happy that Clay wasn’t there to spoil their moment. She loved being able to celebrate with him without being worried about her brother.

“So you’re really good at what you do huh?” she took another sip from her glass. She already knew the answer but tipsy Quinn was getting good at flirting. Who knew?

He started to get shy and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. He didn’t want to sound like a cocky asshole. Things were going so well.

“Well….maybe?” he was at a loss for words.

“He’s the best at what he does!” Pooch yelled out feeling no pain himself.

“If it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t be sitting here now!”

Pooch, Cougar, and Roque all raised their glasses.

“TO JENSEN” they all called out in unison.

She also raised her glass to toast him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look down at the table while he shook his head in embarrassment. He was so cute and humble when it really mattered. She could tell that he didn’t want to take all the credit and she was so proud of him; for more then just his heroics.  

He was unlike any man she’d ever met. She was so glad she came out tonight.

* * *

He was starting to get really embarrassed. He was just doing his job, and he couldn’t have pulled off what he did without the rest of the team. He didn’t want Quinn to think that he was some hot shot out looking for glory.

Just then he felt Quinn reach under the hand he had on her leg and held it, linking their fingers together. She squeezed it gently and looked up at him with the sweetest smile.

She always knows how to make me feel better he thought.

He wanted to kiss her badly.

It dawned on him that he _should_ kiss her right now, this was a perfect moment. He stared at her lips, licking his own. His heart started to pound in his chest when caught her gaze and leaned in slowly.

“Come on Q. I’m not gunna let this dress go to waste. Lets dance!” A very drunk Mallory interrupted.

“You comin’ ?” Quinn’s big blue eyes looked up at him hopefully. He tried not to look disappointed while he sat up straight and let go of her hand.

“Naw. You go. I’ll watch” He put on a brave face and pretended like he wasn’t completely devastated.

“You’re going to watch me?” she challenged him, looking him square in the eyes.

She kept staring at him boldly with those sexy eyes of hers effectively putting him on the spot. He froze and didn’t what to say. He just got lost in her eyes and swallowed hard.  

She broke their charged silence and took pity on him. She leaned over to his ear and purred “ _Promise_?”

It was the sexiest thing he’s ever heard.

He breath in sharply and slowly exhaled while she slid out of her chair.

Pooch overheard their exchange and once the girls were gone he smacked Jensen on the shoulder playfully.

“J I told you so. I TOLD you!” he roared with laughter.

“BETS!” Roque’s deep voice thundered out while he forcefully slammed  his beer down. “50 bucks says the kid chokes!”

Cougar nods in Roques direction taking the bet.

“I’m not betting against my boy. Jensen you better represent” Pooch laughed leaning back into his chair.

This is why he didn’t want their first date to be with his friends.

* * *

“I’m sorry about my brother. This doesn’t really seem like his scene anyway.” Quinn apologized to Mallory on the dance floor.

“No worries Q. If something was going to happen it would have already.” she slurred her words a little and started moving to the music.

“So Jensen huh?” she teased, trying to changing the subject.

“Yup!” she admitted, popping the p at the end with a giant smile.

She could still remember the warmth of his hand on her thigh and how she was sure he wanted to kiss her. Mallory looked at her like it was the cutest thing she’s ever heard.

“Shut up and dance with me woman!” she laughed.

They were having a great time on the dance floor, it felt like old times. They would laugh and sing along to the songs they knew. Quinn would look back to the table from time to time and sure enough Jensen was watching her.

When their eyes would meet he would give her his usual shy half smirk that drove her crazy. Knowing that he was watching her made her feel so sexy like she was dancing just for him she had no idea he couldn’t take his eyes off her while he watched her body move.

“Seriously dude – You’re stalking her J – you’re a creepy stalker now” Pooch teased him “Get out there!” he encouraged his friend, not wanted to loose 50 bucks.

“I can’t dance! What do you want me to do?” he said with a little bit of panic in his voice.

“The way that girl is moving out there you wont have to do much.”

He looked over at Cougar trying to get some help but he was busy making out with one of his girls. He pried him self away long enough to take an appreciative look at Quinn on the dance floor then motion with his chin for Jensen to go to her.

He took a deep breath and kept watching her. She smiled and danced without a care in the world. He laughed when the two girls started rapping together during Beyonces "Drunk In Love." He was impressed that she knew all the words.

Silly sexy Quinn he thought and shook his head. Then she went right back to moving to the sexy beat. The way she moved her hips was just killing him. He hated feeling this unsure of himself.

“Who knew Clay’s little sister could move like _THAT_! Daaamn I’m impressed, you’re not impressed thought right Jensen?” Roque interrupted doing his best to antagonize him.

“Nice Roque, nice.” Pooch scolded. “Play nice dude.”

Pooch turned back to Jensen, “Go get your girl!” he growled forcefully through his teeth.

* * *

Quinn was starting to get discouraged. She thought for sure Jensen would come to her at some point. She been shaking her ass for about three songs now. Maybe he wasn’t interested in her after all.

“Maybe we should go back to the table Mal?” she asked defeated. But Mallory just winked at her and gave her a knowing smile then shook her head no.

It was then she felt two large strong hands come from behind her to take hold of her hips. She instantly felt a warm feeling flow through her and leaned her back into onto Jensen’s hard broad chest.

She looked up over her shoulder smiling sweetly at him and felt a mixture of excitement and relief.

They both started to move with the music together. She didn’t miss an opportunity to grind her ass into him lightly when she could. He would tighten his hands on her hips and pull her into him harder understanding her intentions and encouraging her to continue. The alcohol was helping both of them communicate with their bodies what they felt for each other.

He made her feel so alive and desirable. I was hard to tell who was seducing who.

She was pleased when the song changed to "Pillow Talk." She couldn’t think of a sexier song.

They both felt the heavy bass of the song in their chests as they moved together. Her back still resting on his chest. She moved against him as her heart started racing.

She felt one of his hands go from her hips to her lower stomach pulling her closer to him again. The intimate touch had her wanting to feel his hands all over her body and she couldn’t help but moan as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.  She wondered if he could hear the sounds he was drawing from her over the loud music

She started to notice how hard he was so she grinded harder against his erection. He understood what she was doing and held on to her hips tighter. Not being shy about how his body was responding her he pulled her hard into him to make it fully understood that wanted her.  

The way that she gave into his movement left little doubt that they wanted each other badly.

She rolled her head to the side exposing her neck. He lowered his face to her exposed flesh and she could feel the warmth of his breath.

He took one hand off her hip brought it up to her chest just under her neck and lightly held her throat to the side.

The skin on skin contact was almost too much for her and she moaned again and felt her inner walls clench.

Silently she was begging for him to kiss her but all she could feel was his breath on her neck and the soft scratch of his beard. The tease was driving her crazy.

She reached up around to the back of his head and felt the soft hair on the back of his neck. She pulled him down gently closer to her neck. All the while moving to the music.

“Please” she begged, not sure if he could hear over the music.

She thought that maybe his lips touched her skin for a split second before the magic was abruptly broken.

She opened her eyes and tried to focus.

People were pushing and falling into each other in a chaotic mess. In the mist of the confusion they lost track of each other. Everyone was yelling and screaming and throwing punches at random people.

She looked around frantically for Jensen, or Mallory. Anyone that she recognized.

She felt a hard shove before she fell over and hit her head on the table beside her.

Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen drives Quinn home from the hospital. (mildly nsfw)

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart: Chapter 6 "Hospitals & Hallways"**

Quinn woke up in the hospital with a splitting headache and a nice bruise along her hairline. The room was quiet and it took her a second to figure out where she was.

She sat up slowly and looked around the room and saw Jensen sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room.

She took a deep breath and watched him sleep for a moment. His glasses were crooked on his face and his long eyelashes were fanned across his cheeks. His lips looked extra pouty as he rested his cheek against his fist. 

She sighed and marveled at how perfect she thought he was. 

She was confused and a little embarrassed. What the hell happened?

Then she noticed the slightly swollen bruise on his cheek. Her eyes then traveled to his knuckles, and they looked scraped up. 

She could read the signs. It meant he was in a fight and gave worse then he got. She was Franklin Clay’s sister after all. She has seen her brother like that more time then she’d care to remember. 

She recalled the stupid fight at the bar.

Man this night did not turn out the way she had hoped. She was grateful that her babysitter Robin was staying overnight with the boys. She had hoped that if she was going to be out all night it would have been for very different reasons.

Clay and Mallory walked in the room each carrying a coffee. Mallory was wearing Clay’s large leather jacket. It was so big on her it almost went down to her knees.

She looked tired and emotional. Not a look that she used to seeing on her confident friend.

“Hey kid. You scared the crap outta me!” in three quick strides her brother was right by her side.

Clay looked relived to see her awake. He kissed her cheek and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

“Shhh. Don’t wake him.” she forcefully whispered and gave him a quick hug.

“Tooooo late” they heard Jensen’s groggy voice behind them “ – how are you feeling?”

She looked behind Clay and watched him yawn loudly and stretch out his arms.

“I’m okay. I’ve got a pretty hard head. I’m a little embarrassed though. Are you okay?” she asked taking a better look at the bruise on his face.

“I’m good” he shrugged and tried to brush off her concern.

“You won’t be when I’m done with you.” Clay got off the bed and faced him. 

“What the hell were you thinking Jensen? Taking my little sister to place like that?”

Clay said doing a very good job at intimidating him. This was exactly why she didn’t want Clay to know she had feelings for Jensen. To call Clay overprotective would be a massive understatement.

Jensen looked down at his feet and seemed so defeated. She was surprised at how much it bothered her seeing him upset.

Before she had a chance to come to his defense he looked at her with sad eyes and halfheartedly smiled. His sadness was breaking her heart.

“I’m going to find a doctor and see about getting you discharged ok” he offered in a small voice and slowly left the room. 

He seemed to be accepting his defeat and it made her panic a little. As soon as Jensen was out of ear shot she crossed her arms and faced her brother.

“At ease Clay. That’s not fair and you know it! A place like that? Gimme a break. What does that even _mean_? There is no way this was Jensen’s fault. I got pushed over by some random guy.” she used her loud mom voice to put her brother back in his place.

Clay seemed surprised at how quickly she came to Jensen’s defense. She figured that the cat’s out of the bag now so there was no use beating around the bush.

It’s not like her to yell at him. In all honesty, she hated being mad at Clay. She could tell by the hurt look on his face that he hated it too. They were each others only family and she loved him with all her heart. 

She knew that she was the only person her brother could truly be himself with, and she knew beyond a doubt that she could always count on him. He has been there for her and his nephews more times then she could count.

She hoped he would come through for her this time and be supportive. It killed her to think of him as an obstacle to her happiness.

As far as brother sister relationship went theirs was as strong as it can be, regardless of their age difference. But as great as their relationship was, she has never tried to date someone under his command.

She needed him to understand that she wasn’t a kid anymore. She really hoped that she would have a chance to see where things could go with Jensen. One word from him could stop everything in it’s tracks.

Mallory could sense the tension and came up to Clay and touched his arm. His whole demeanor changed and he became relaxed as he gazed down at her.

“If it weren’t for Jensen things would have been a lot worse… for both of us.” her voice took on a seriously tone and she had his complete attention.

“Both of us? What happened Mal?” Quinn was confused and sense of dread started to grab at her heart.

“When the fight broke out some drunk guy took the opportunity to yank me by the hair and get really… well ‘handsy.’ I tried to fight back but he was just too damn big.”

Clay looked like he was going to explode listening to her. Quinn wasn’t too far behind.

Mallory took a deep breath and continued. Clay reached out placed his hand on her shoulder trying to lend his support. Quinn witnessed their exchange and wondered what else she missed between her brother and her best friend.

“Jensen saw this go down and well… he beat the shit outta of him.” she looked at Clay then back to Quinn who was hugging her knees on the hospital bed.

“He made sure I was okay and went right back into the thick of the fighting to find you. He carried you out and got you to the hospital.”

“I showed up to the bar late and you were already gone. I drove here with Mallory.” Clay explained with a tried regretful voice.

She would have tried to beat the shit out of the guy too. She figured she was more like her brother then she thought. The protective Clay gene was pretty strong she figured.

Quinn was so grateful that Jensen was there. The thought of anything happening to her friend made her sick to her stomach.

She felt a twinge of guilt knowing that the only reason Mallory was there in the first place was because of her.

“He was incredible Quinn.” Mallory added noticing the sad look on her friends face.

“I forget sometimes that he’s in the army and trained for this kinda stuff.”

“Bar fights?” she scoffed. Nervously playing with the edge of her blanket.

“Trained to save lives stupid. He saved yours. He made sure you were still breathing…” she took a deep trembling breath and tried to continue. “You really scared me to death. If anything happened to you… ” Mallory’s voice was shaking and everyone knew that she was trying really hard to keep in together.

“I’m gunna to go help Jensen and see whats keeping that doctor.” She stated quickly trying hard to mask her pain.

She obviously needed an excuse to leave. Quinn understood her friend and knew that she needed to pull herself together. Mallory didn’t like being too emotional in front of people. Plus she would never want a man she was interested in to see her so vulnerable.

That left Quinn and Clay alone in the room together. For the first time in her life she felt nervous to talk to her brother.

Time to face the music.

Clay was the first to break the silence “So you and Jensen huh?”

They looked at each other for a moment in silence. He was waiting for her to explain herself. She felt like a little kid in trouble.

She took a deep cleansing breath. Here goes nothing.

“I like him Clay. I like him a lot and after everything…it’s sorta a big deal for me to admit that.”

His eyes became wide and a silent understanding was formed between the two of them. He knew very well what _“everything”_ meant.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about me and Jensen sooner. I just wasn’t sure if there was anything to tell.”

It was also none of his business she thought to herself. But she knew that that was a battle she was never going to win with him. 

He protected her plan and simple. It was just the way that he was wired. Even when it was inconvenient for her. In all honesty she was thankfully for him.  

“I’m not sure if he wants anything to do with me after all this drama. But please. _PLEASE_ don’t mess this up. Remember it was _my_ couch that you slept on after your last breakup. You owe me.” Quinn reminded him playfully trying to lighten the mood.

Clay chucked at his little sister and looked down at the floor.

“ _Meee?_ What could _I_ do to mess things up?” he looked up at her and smiled his full gorgeous Franklin Clay smile.

Her brother was one of her favorite people. Her heart melted and she tried to returned his smile but flinched in pain.

He turning her chin to the side so he could take a look at the bruise on her forehead. She tried to ignore the dark look that crossed his face. She knew he was thinking about the last time she was bruised.

“Yes! Yes you could do a lot to mess this up. You don’t need to _protect_ me you know.”

“I do need to protect you Quinn.” his voice took a very serious tone and he looked her dead in the eyes. She knew what he was referring to and it sent a chill down her spine.

“All of that is over now. There is a fine line between protecting me and being meddling over protective caveman jerk.” 

He puffed out a little laugh and it broke his serious gruff exterior.

She gave him a sweet smile. “I’m a grown up you know. I gotta do this on my own.”

He seemed to soften and digest her words. She knew that after everything the two of them have been through this would be a hard pill for him to swallow. She admired his effort.

He dropped his shoulders and sighed loudly. She could tell that she had won this round.

“Okay Q. I’m not crazy about any this, but Jensen is a good guy. Don’t tell him I said that, cause I’ll deny it. But promise me no more bar fights.”

“I promise nothing.” She joked and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Okay killer. I do just want you to be happy. If he doesn’t make you happy I’ll break his legs.” he warned and she almost believed him.

It warmed her heart knowing that he always had her back, as she always had his. But no one was going to be breaking anyone’s legs if she had any say in the matter.

He was always the soldier and she was always the peace maker. Two sides of the same coin.

Before she could hug her brother Jensen came bursting into the room giddy rubbing his hands together and looking very proud of himself.  Mallory wasn’t that far behind.

“You’re sprung Q! The doc says your MRI looked really good. You just gotta get some rest. And _I_ get to push your wheelchair!”

“You sound way too happy about that part.” Quinn smile back. Jensen’s giddy happiness was so infectious. She decided that she needed a lot more of it in her life.   

“Cougar dropped off my truck so I can take you home.”

Jensen cautiously looked over at Clay. “Or if you wanted to take her Sir?”

His whole posture changed as he checked with his commanding officer.

“No. I’ll take Mallory home. You two are pretty much going to the same place.”

After getting permission to take Quinn home Jensen looked elated. Quinn was excited too.  

Clay turned to face him and looked him in eye. The air in the room seemed to change and everyone held their breath while the two men squared off. There was something about her brothers posture that worried her.

“Look after her this time Jensen.”

Jensen’s shoulders fell and he couldn’t hide the hurt and shame in his eyes. Quinn had been hurt on his watch and he was attempting not to buckle while he shouldered the burden of that responsibility.

All of the air left Quinn’s lung as she witnessed their exchange. Clay wasn’t being fair. She was dumbstruck. She felt responsible for all of this turmoil.

Her clearest most honest instinct was to shield Jensen from any pain. It came straight from her heart like a reflex. It was strong and fierce and took her by surprise. 

“ _STOP!_ ” she was a lot louder and firmer then she had intended and made both men jump and turn to face her. She narrowed her eyes and stared down her brother. After a moment he softened and gave her a small nod.

“Here’s your coat back” Mallory interrupted trying to defuse the situation and change the subject.

Quinn looked at Jensen and tried to keep her tears at bay. His eyes met hers only for moment until he looked away and ran his hands through his hair.

“No you keep it. It looks alot better on you anyway. Wanna get out of here?”

If Quinn didn’t know any better she’d say that Clay almost sounded sweet and shy. Maybe there was hope for the big caveman yet.

“Ya it’s late.” Mallory sighed.

“Love you. Sgt. Sexy Pants. Sorry for all the drama.” Quinn apologized as Mallory hugged her goodbye. She was trying to be funny but was doing a terrible job of hiding her emotion.

“Love you too Captain Cleavage.” Mallory volleyed back trying not to cry herself.

Both of the men looked at each other slightly amused and very confused.

“Thanks again Jensen.” Mallory said as she touched his arm.

He gave her a solid acknowledging nod as she walked passed him and waited for Clay in the doorway.

Clay gave his sister a kiss on her forehead and told her that he would check in with her the next day.

She could have sworn that she saw a look pass between Clay and Mallory as they walked out together. But she wasn’t exactly sure. 

Maybe Clay had smartened up and finally saw the amazing woman standing right in front of him all these years. She had her fingers crossed for them.

She was finally alone again with Jensen. He looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Please be okay she silently pleaded.

“So Pooched dropped off your truck?” she asked trying to make small talk to fill the heavy silence.

“Yeah, I came with you in the ambulance.” he said as he put his hands in his pockets.

He looked like he was trying to say something and it was making her nervous.

“Look Jensen. None of this is your fault. I mean that. _None_ of it. You know that right?” She wanted desperately to reassure him and have her fun playfully Jensen back.

But he looked up from the floor and his eyes were red and tired.

“I never should have let go of you.” he answered quietly his voice serious and full of regret.

She looked at him for a moment speechless and closed her eyes. How can she fix this?

She closed her eyes and played back in her mind how they laughed together earlier that night and how he almost kissed her. She remembered how his hands felt on her body while they danced together. She remembered the walks and hand holding, the jokes, the conversations she never wanted to end. But most of all she remembered the butterflies in stomach and how special he made her feel.

She looked back at Jensen and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. She was so sad that their moment was ruined.

Would they ever would get a second chance?

The doctor entered her room in to discharge her and Jensen waited outside her room while the he examined her one last time.

When it was time to leave and he offered her his hoodie to wear. It was big on her but she could tell it made him a little happier to see her in his clothes. It was still warm from his body heat and she loved that it smelled like him. 

She thanked him warmly and felt relived when he smiled back at her.

After all the papers were signed the nurse came in and grabbed the handles of her wheelchair. But Quinn stopped her.

“Sorry that’s his job!”

She looked up at him and smiled as big and dorky a smile as she could muster.

For some reason that seemed to breathe a new life into him. He took a deep breath and smiled back at her with a twinkle in his eye. She  loved that he was perking up and the two of them started to giggle at the annoyed nurse. He grabbed the handles and whisked her away.

In true Jake Jensen style he attempted not one but two wheelies and had her laughing all the way to the parking lot.

* * *

Jensen tried to be a gentleman while he helped Quinn into the passenger side of his truck. Well not too much of a gentleman; he couldn’t help but notice how great her ass looked in her jeans. But he did stop himself from making a stupid cheesy joke about it.

It was late and they drove in silence for awhile. It was a comfortable silence though, even with everything that had happened that night. 

Jensen couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking about as she looked out the window. He always wanted to know what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

“You okay?” he asked as he reached out and rubbed her shoulder.

“Yeah I’m just tired.” she admitted. He didn’t know, but this was the latest she’s been out in years.

“I bet. You wanna rest your head for a bit?” 

“Yeah.” she replied with a yawn.

She unbuckled her seat belt and slid closer to him. She didn’t hesitate to rest her head on his shoulder.

That wasn’t what he had meant, but he was pleasantly surprised. She smelled so good, like vanilla cake and coconuts plus a womanly scent that he couldn’t describe. Her body felt warm against his and he nonchalantly tried to brush his cheek against her soft hair.  

She was so sexy and cute. He had to admit that this girl _had_ him. There was no turning back now. She was worth the grief that he would surely get from Clay. He can’t remember ever being this wrapped up in a girl before and he hasn’t even kissed her yet.

Being so close to her brought back all of the feelings that they had left on the dance floor. The memory of her moving against him was starting to excite him make him hard. Fuck did this girl ever know how to dance, he couldn’t help but wonder if she moved that well in bed. 

He decided to kiss the top of her head as an experiment.

She let out a small sweet moan and wrapped her arm around his waist in reply.

Kissing her felt so normal, like he’d been doing it for years. She didn’t seem to mind, she actually seemed to like it. Maybe this night wasn’t a total disaster after all?

He wanted to touch her so badly but he tried to focus his attention on driving. He loved the idea of taking care of her tonight. Maybe tomorrow too? The doctor told her to get some rest and take it easy. It all felt so right, he couldn’t help but smile as he listened to her steady breathing and looked out onto the road ahead.

* * *

  
She was fast asleep when he pulled into the parking lot. He decided to pick her up wedding style and carry her into the building. Her head rested comfortably between his neck and shoulder. He lowered his chin again to feel her soft hair.

He paused for a moment before he went up their front steps to simply enjoy having her in his arms. This wasn’t the first time he had carried her like this tonight. He shuddered at the memory and was grateful that this time she was okay.

He can’t remember the last time he was that afraid on domestic soil. The minutes he and Mallory waited for that ambulance felt like hours. 

He remembered thinking that he couldn’t believe that he had gone through so much to secure a successful mission in South America only to come home and have the girl of his dreams die in his arms in front of a god damn bar.

She started to wake up as he entered the hallway. She didn’t open her eyes but she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss behind his ear. A warm feeling spread through his body and he tightened his arms around her.

All of his fear and anxiety seemed to melt away. He was no longer lost in his memories. He was here in his hallway with a very cute and tired Quinn.

And she kissed him. On purpose. He really didn’t want to fuck this up.

“Hey Sleepyhead” he cooed at her gently.

“Hi. Thanks for taking care of me. I can walk.” she said with a yawn into his neck.

He set her on her feet but she didn’t let go of his neck. He put his hands on her hips and looked down at her as she gently pulled his face down to hers.

They both begun to search each others faces; wondering what to do next. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to kiss her. He felt his pulse start racing in anticipation. 

But he wasn’t sure if this was the best time. He second guessed everything. He wanted to take care of her and put her needs first, her medical needs that is

But she made the first move and leaned up and softly kissed his bruised cheek.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep moan from the back of his throat when he felt her lips touch his sore skin.

He stared at her mouth and then her eyes. Her beautiful big blue eyes. He couldn’t let this moment slip away. She was so irresistibly beautiful.

“Jake?” she asked softly pleading.

Her eyes and voice had a begging quality that intensified his arousal to a point that almost concerned him. Lost in the moment he dove for her lips. 

Their lips and tongues battled and their teeth clashed a bit before they found their rhythm. He felt himself getting swept away.

He was so hungry for her he ended up pressing her against the wall in the hallway. He wanted more and more and so did she.

He had fantasized about kissing her countless times. In all of his fantasizes he was sweet and gentle and took his time. But now that he was here in the moment he couldn’t hold himself back. 

He titled her head to the side and deepened the kiss. He just couldn’t get enough.

He pulled her hips against him roughly as if any space between them no matter how small was unacceptable. He was already hard, he couldn’t help it.

He grabbed her round ass with both hands and squeezed harder then he intended, making her moan into his mouth.

She responded to every one of his rough overtures with one of her own. He was amazed at how well matched they were. Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling and lightly scratching his scalp.

Every time she let out a small groan into his mouth he swore it made him harder.

She tasted better then he had ever imagined and wanted desperately to taste the rest of her and make her scream for him.

Her lips were so soft and warm. Jensen found it hard to stop himself. He could have fucked her right there in the middle of the hallway. But he had to slow down.

He ran both of his hands through her hair and pulled back slightly to look at her. God she was beautiful.

He tried to compose himself but she was still so close to him, he found it hard to think clearly. He could still feel all the electricity following through his veins.

“Wow” he breathed trying to calm himself.

“Mmmm” she smiled cutely with her eyes still closed. He shivered while she ran her hands down his chest.

Her lips were swollen and red from his passionate kiss, and her hair was a cute mess from his hands. But he still thought she was perfect. The awe and joy he felt in that moment could have swallowed him whole. 

Amazing things like this don’t happen to him. He swallowed hard and tried to breath.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her face in his chest. She could feel how fast his heart was beating and squeezed him tighter.

“Lets get you to bed.” he said above her.

Realizing presumptuous how that sounded he tried to quickly correct himself.

“Sorry I didn’t…I mean to sleep… you look beat….I mean you look beautiful.”

He could feel her smile into his chest and sigh.

She looked up and him, not letting go of his waist.

“Stay with me? I don’t want to say goodbye yet.”

He thought his heart would burst.

“Of course.”

After kissing her like that he wasn’t sure how he could bring himself to say goodnight anyway.

They let go of each other headed to her door.

He reached out and took her hand linking their fingers and smiled to himself. He just couldn’t stop touching her he thought. They’re worse problems to have he mused.

He found himself thinking that he had walked down this hallway a thousand times before and had never once considered that something like this would happen to him here of all places.

But that was the thing about Quinn, she turned everyday things into magic.

They entered her apartment quietly trying not to wake Cooper and Jack. Or her babysitter Robin who was sleeping in Quinn’s bedroom.

He made mad dash for the couch and fell backwards onto it trying to be silly.  

She tried not to laugh when he grimaced in pain and reached behind his back to pull out one of Jackson’s toys he unknowingly landed on. 

He stretching his arms out playfully with a grabby hands motioning for her to come join him.

His pain was forgotten when she kicked off her shoes and begun to crawl up on top of him like a cat. He could barely make out her features in the dark but what he did see looked sexy as hell.

Even though he took up the majority of the couch she managed to tuck herself between him and the back cushion. She got herself more comfortable by nestling her head on his chest and throwing one of her legs over his. They fit together perfectly.

Once she was settled he wrapped his arm around her and let out a deep sigh.

He had to admit that he was exhausted. This last mission took a lot out of him. Pairing that with being out all night he simply couldn’t keep his eyes open. But even then she was asleep before he was.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and fell asleep feeling like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

  
Jensen unfortunately woke up a few hours later feeling way too hot. It took him a moment to figure out where he was and what was going on.

It has been along time since he has slept so deeply it startled him for a moment and he tried to gather his bearings.

Quinn was still sleeping on his chest with her leg wrapped over his. He listened to her breathing softly.

He wondered what time it was and noticed that the sun was starting to rise through her living room window.

He remembered what had happened and was glad she was okay and getting some rest.

This wasn’t a dream. This was really happening. She actually has feelings for him.

What had happened at the bar that night terrified him. His mind started replaying everything on a loop and he couldn’t fall back asleep.

He remembered feeling lost in her and the music. She was moving her body against his and he was touching her the way he’s always wanted to.

He was surprised at how quickly she responded to his touch, she wanted him too. He remembered thinking he should have made a move ages ago and hated how much time he wasted.

He thought he felt her moan against him at one point. He realized that he was turning her on and wanted to continue the tease and make her moan again.

What he wouldn’t give to hear her moan or call out for him. He wanted so badly to be the one that made her loose control.

He held her close on the dance floor and couldn’t help but sneak a peek down her shirt. He has always been an assman but her tits were amazing. Her neck had been exposed and he was working up the courage to kiss her.

When she reached up and held the back of his head he knew he couldn’t hold off any longer. He was moments away from giving in and tasting her skin when two assholes crashed into them and all hell broke loose.

Looking back he regrets taking his hands off her for a second, knowing now what happened.

But he saw Mallory getting manhandled by some fucker trying to stick his hands up her skirt and his instincts took over.

That stupid fucker got one half decent jab in before he quickly leveled him.  By the time he had finished dealing with him, Quinn was gone. It all happened so fast. He handed Mallory over to Pooch and went back to find her.

It sent a cold shiver down his spine thinking about what could have happened.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. He kissed her forehead and tried to erase the memory of her laying still on the bar floor.

He was fighting a loosing battle and just couldn’t get that image out of his head. He started to feel sick to his stomach.

He tried to calm himself before the panic and anxiety completely took over.

Then as if on cue, she let out a soft moan that reminded him of the way she moaned during their kiss in the hallway.

Much better memories began to take over and he started to calm down.

He smiled and thought to himself; even in her sleep she knows how to make me feel better.

He felt something that he hasn’t felt in a long time. Something that he’s never really considered before. He felt hopeful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn spend the day together (fluff, nsfw)

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart: Chapter 7 "Sprinkles & Ninjas"**

Quinn woke up alone on the couch with her head pounding. She just laid there for a moment on her stomach with her eyes closed and remembered why she was there and all that had happened the night before.

She peeked her eyes open and the sun was shining brightly through her window.

She wondered what time it was? Where were the boys? She was still wearing Jensen’s hoodie and her jeans but where was Jake?

She could hear some whispers and quiet laughter coming from her kitchen and had her answer.

She flipped over on her back with a groan and noticed Daisy and Duke sleeping at the end of the couch by her feet. He must have gone home to get him. She was happy to see the little guy.

She rubbed her eyes and turned her head. She found a piece of paper folded into a card on the coffee table in front of her and smiled.

It said Good Morning ~~Beautiful~~ Mommy. Please Take These.

It was written in Jensen’s hand writing. She figured one of the boys made him correct it to say “Mommy” instead of “Beautiful.”

The card also had little drawings of … dogs? Maybe? She assumed the boys tried to draw Daisy and Duke.

She noticed a few hearts and a army tank that were drawn much too perfectly, so they must have been done by Jensen. It was so adorable.

They all made a card for her while she slept! She was so touched that she had tears in her eyes.

Beside the card it she saw 2 pills and a small glass of juice in Coopers beloved Spider man cup.

She glanced up over the card in time to see Jensen coming out of the kitchen. He looked tall as hell and still busting out of his t shirt. Some things never change. She loved seeing him in her apartment.

He had a fresh set of clothes on, and the bruise on his cheek didn’t look as bad as it did last night.

He had a big bright smile on his face that she knew was just for her.

They have come so far in such a small period of time. She remembered how warm and safe she felt sleeping on his chest last night and how passionate their kiss was in the hallway.

She was happy that he was still here. On no, she realized that she had it bad for him.

“Okay boys she’s awake!” he called over his shoulder with his hands on his hips.

Cooper and Jack ran out of the kitchen happy as can be. Both still in their super hero pajamas.

“We gunna make _YOOOU_ pancakes!” Jack squealed and pointed his little finger in her direction while he bounced up and down.

“Jake said that we had to be quiet because you were sleeping. Did you see your card?” Cooper asked.

“Yes! Thanks buddy that was so thoughtful!” she smiled proudly at her kids and watched Coop blush a little.

“Go get dressed for the day ok.” she instructed the boys and they took off for their room.

Jensen walked over to her and sat on the edge of the couch. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. What I difference a night makes huh?

“How was your morning?” she was curious to know what she missed while she slept.

“Oh action packed! First I used my special ops training to sneak off the couch without waking you up. Like. A. Ninja! Impressed?” he looked so proud of himself

“Very.” she giggled. She wasn’t lying. She is usually a light sleeper.

“Then I snuck down the hall to my place and had a 15 second shower and grabbed Duke and some clothes. I came back here and had a nice awkward conversation with your babysitter. Nice girl by the way.”

She ran her hand up his forearm while he talked.

“Then I tried to keep the kids busy till their very cute, smokin’ hot, mother woke up.” he just couldn’t wipe the huge smile off his face. He was trying to play it cool, but now that she was awake he found it an impossible task.

“Did you sleep okay? Hows your head?” he looked down at her with loving concern.

“I’m a little sore I’m not gunna lie. But I slept good. Too good. I gotta get up, what time is it?” she asked trying to sit up.

“Whoa there Tiger. Here’s the plan. First you’re gunna to take theeeese” He handed her the pills and Spider man cup. “…then have a shower and get into some comfy clothes, and I am going to watch the boys for the day while you take it easy.”

She could tell that he liked being more openly affectionate towards her, to be honest she kinda loved it too. He seemed more comfortable and silly and she had a huge crush on silly Jensen.

“You’d do that?” she asked him but in her heart she already knew the answer.

“For sure.” he leaned down and kissed her softly. “I’m not ready to say goodbye yet either.”

She smiled when she heard him use same words she used the night before.

She showered quickly and changed into her favorite grey cropped sweat pants and an oversized concert tee that she made sure hung cutely off her shoulder. She could look a little sexy and still be comfy right? She smiled to herself and took a deep breath.

She pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail and went out to see what all her boys were up to.

She walked into the living room and was surprised by the buzz of activity.

Jensen had the boys setting the dining room table one dish at a time like a relay race. He was in the kitchen handing Jack a plate then he’d run to the dining room the long way through the living room and hand it to Cooper, who would set it on the table. Both dogs were chasing Jack as he ran.

They were having so much fun they didn’t notice she was watching them. She could hear Jensen’s laughter mixed with her boys and it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

Cooper and Jack have always been really close but they butt heads from time to time, like most little boys do. It was nice to see them working and playing so nicely together.

“Okay kids that’s it! That’s all the dishes. Good job guys!” she heard Jensen calling out from the kitchen.

“Hungry? Let’s go get your Mom-” He turned the corner and caught her spying on them from the living room.

“Sneaky woman!” he teased as he walked up to her slowly.

He looked at her in a way that she couldn’t quite read.

He took a deep breath and turned her chin to the side to take a look at her bruise. He breathed out slowly and a dark look crossed his eyes.

“Stop it.” she said annoyed and pulled her chin away.

She wanted playful Jensen back. Maybe the ponytail was a bad idea. It made her bruise a little more noticeable.

She remembered the exchange that he had with Clay the night before and she didn’t want to ruin the day before it had even started. What happened last night wasn’t his fault, no matter what her over protective older brother thought.

“I’m okaaaay, the tylenol did it’s thing, I’m hungry where’s my pancakes!” she said rubbing her hands together and smiling a big dorky smile. She wanted to to make him laugh. It didn’t work but he did put his arm around her as they walked to the table.

Breakfast was surprisingly edible. Even though Jackson insisted on sprinkles on _everything_. The pancakes, the syrup, the toast. They fell off the bacon thank god. She drew the line at sprinkles in her coffee, but Jensen let him pour some in his.

It was really nice to all sit and eat together. Jensen had lightened up considerably but he was serious about her getting some rest. So as soon as she was finished eating he kicked her out to her bedroom.

He jokingly declared that today activities today were only for “Men Only” and the boys agreed with him. She rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed. It was three against one. The boys looked at Jensen like he hung the moon. She gave in and let the boys have their time with him.

For the rest of the afternoon Quinn rested in her room. She felt fine but took the opportunity to get some work done.

She was able to make some headway on the rough outlines for the next three chapters of her book and had a teleconference with her agent and publisher and was half way done an article that she was writing for her friends blog.

It was great having Jensen around to look after the boys, she was actually being productive on a Saturday. The kids really seemed to take to him…their mom too for that matter.

He was taking his job as babysitter very seriously but he still checked in on her. The only problem was would sneak kisses that would set her on fire but would be over way too soon. She was starting to discover that Jake Jensen was a great big tease.

He first time came to see her was while she was busy paying bills on her laptop. He sat on the edge of her bed and without saying a word softly cupped her face in his large hands and brought her lips to his.

She closed her eyes and held on to his forearms while he sucked on her bottom lip and ran the tip on his tongue gently across her mouth. The boy knew how to kiss.

His soft beard tickled at first, but didn’t take long for that added sensation to fuel her hunger. She reached underneath his shirt and feel his hard stomach with her fingertips. They both smiled through their kiss when she discovered how ticklish he was.

Just when things were starting to get good he would stop kissing her and abruptly yell “Duty calls!” and run out to check on the boys.

The first time was funny. The second time was frustrating. The third time she was on to his game and pounced on him.

He laughed and let her pin him underneath her and hold his arms above his head. She couldn’t help but noticed that in this position his arms looked even bigger if that was even possible.

She wasted no time kissing, sucking, and lightly biting at his neck and throat. His scent was so intoxicating she felt drunk.  

Jensen closed his eyes accepting his fate and groaned “ _Fuuuuuuck._ ”

She straddled his hard body and sat up, her long pony tail flopping behind her as she straightened her back.

“Hi” she breathed sweetly.

She took a second to try and clear the fog of lust that was clouding her brain. He looked so good in her bed it was hard to think straight.

She sat on his thighs and watched him chuckle and adjust his glasses. He seemed amused with her and was waiting patiently to see what she was going to do to him next.  

“Hello to you too. Someone is feeling better.” he said more as a statement then a question.

Quinn just nodded and bite her bottom lip. No man should look this good she decided.

He ran his warm hands over her thighs until he got to her ass. He moaned in appreciation as he grabbed large handfuls of her in each hand.

She figured he must be an ass man; she was happy she had something to offer in that area.

She loved feeling his hands on her body. She licked her lips and stared at his mouth. She wanted to know what it felt like to have those full red lips all over her body too.

They looked at each other for a moment daring the other to make the next move.

Her breathing began to quicken when he squeezed her ass.

It’s been so long since she’s had these feelings. She started to wonder if she was doing this right. She looked away for a second and started to doubt herself.

He startled her by sitting up quickly and kissing her hard. Her doubts vanished as she held on to his face and kissed him back.

She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and hooked them behind his back. She could feel how hard he already was beneath her and her heart started to race.

She tasted his bottom lip and let his tongue pass her lips. This seemed to ignite him further and she heard deep groan in the back of his throat. He tasted so good, it was easy to feel lost in his kiss.

Controlling her by the grip he had on her ass, he pulled her down hard towards him while pushing his erection up towards her center, making her gasp.

He looked at her quickly trying to gauge her reaction and she rolled her hips into him in response. This was more then okay.

She loved how he felt through her sweat pants so she rolled her hips again. He rose up to meet her a second time gripping her ass hard.

She felt the need to moan with the sensations flowing through her. She kissed him again deeply, whining into his mouth hoping he could silence or muffle her sounds.

“God I want you so bad Quinn” tried to say. But she was having none of it and refused to break the kiss. He ended up mumbling into her mouth.

She giggle and rolled her hips a third time and they both moaned together.

“I love hearing you Q.” he groaned against her cheek.

She felt a little relived because every move he made or sound she heard from him turned her on more. She wasn’t sure how quiet she could be.

He was so vocal himself it made sense that he would love hearing her as well.

She reached down in between them and felt him grow even harder through his jeans. He responded by thrusting up harder into her hand.

“Fuck, do you have any idea how fucking hard you make me.”

She looked into his blue eyes that were filled with lust and just breathed heavily together. Their mouths were so close but not touching. It she stroked him gently through his jeans and held his passionate gaze. It felt so intimate like he was hers.

Seeing him so undone and under her spell pulled on her heartstrings in a way she has never felt before.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might break free from her chest. She continued to pant in his lap, waiting to see what he had in store for her.

He pushed her hand away in frustration and grabbed her hips and roughly pushed her core down towards him again. The friction she felt was amazing but not enough to satisfy them both.

She knew what he wanted and she wanted the same.

“How wet are you baby?” his voice more of a growl. She responded by throwing her head back and rolling her hips into him again. The friction she felt was divine she needed more.

His lips found their way to her neck and searched for her sweet spot. Sure enough he found it and continued to kiss and suck at it till she moaned and cursed loudly causing him to thrust up towards her again.

Her hands were in his hair pulling and scratching roughly. She was trying to anchor herself, what she was feeling was almost too much.

“Don’t stop” she whispered harshly close to his ear. She was so wet she was sure her panties were soaked. She couldn’t fully comprehend her level of need for this man. It was overwhelming.

Jensen groaned loudly in response to her movements, he seemed to love how roughly she was responding to him. Turns out the boy had some kink to him she was delighted to discover.

It has been such a long time since Quinn has been touched like this she starts to wonder if she might actually come this way, her release feels so close every time he pressed into her.

He was trying to get his hands into the back of her sweat pants while she reached for the hem of his t shirt. She needed to feel his skin against hers.

That’s when they heard the boys calling for him from the living room and both they groaned in frustration. All of the air leaving their lungs in unison.

He let go of her ass and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight making her squeak when he squeezed too hard.

She hugged him back around his neck and squeezed his waist tighter with her legs. They both tried to steady their breathing and calm the fire flowing through their bodies.

She giggled into his shoulder over the situation they were in. They just couldn’t catch a break she mused.

He pulled her pony tail down towards her back gently forcing her chin to rise and gave her a wet open mouthed kiss along her throat.

He whimpered “Noooo” cutely into her neck in disappointment.

He squeezed her again and lowered his head into her chest.

She jumped off him when she felt him start to nuzzle her breasts. It felt too good and she knows that if she doesn’t stop now she never will.

He took a deep breath and rolled off her bed looking defeated.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” he yelled out in the direction of the living room.

He took a second to adjust himself in his pants and rolled his neck back and forth trying to shake it off.

“I’m so sorry” she apologized sincerely.

“You have nothing to be sorry about beautiful …we’ll get there.” He leaned over her and kissed the corner of her mouth “To be continued?” he asked her hopefully, inches from her face.

“Mmmm” she hummed at him dreamily and nodded.

“I can come out and help with the kids?”

“Nice try Q Ball not a chance.” he teased as he walked out of her room.

Seconds later he jogged back in quickly and kissed her lips again. When she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away begrudgingly and took a sharp breath and shook his head.

“You never answered me. How wet are you baby?” his voice deep and smooth. It sent a chill down her spine.

Confident Jensen was sexy as hell.

“Very. I’m gunna need a new pair of….” he cut her off with a loud laugh and a quick kiss.

“You are just too damn sexy Q.” he continued to marvel at her humor and shook his head as he left.


	8. "Buzz & Vader"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn continue to spend the day together with Quinn’s two young sons. (nsfw, fluff)

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart: Chapter 8 "Buzz & Vader"**

Quinn looked at the clock and it was getting close to dinner time for the boys. She was getting bored all alone in her room and was craving some human contact. Duke and Daisy were not the best company snoring loudly together at the end of her bed.

Jensen hadn’t come back to see her after their last encounter and she was starting to miss him.

For the rest of the day she heard the odd fit of laughter coming from the rest of the house or sometimes from the backyard. So she knew everyone was having a good time.

But things have been quiet for awhile now and she was curious what everyone was up to. So she snuck out quietly and padded to the living room.

What she saw in there honestly shocked her for a second. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at at first. It was this huge monstrosity of pillows, blankets, couch cushions. Were those hockey sticks?

Jensen and the boys had completely destroyed her living room building a huge fort. She was actually impressed with the size of it and a little sad that she missed out of the fun. She found herself starting to giggle so she covered her mouth.

But it was strange, she didn’t hear them at all. She she tip toed quietly around fort, trying not to disrupt anything looking for her boys.  

She found the opening of the pillow fort and saw Jensen’s feet sticking out. She carefully looked inside and what she saw immediately warmed her heart.

Jensen and the boys were all napping peacefully surrounded by superhero blankets and throw pillows. Jake had one of Coopers bandanas wrapped around his head and a copy of ‘The Cat in the Hat’ opened in his hand.

Jack; who was in his Buzz Lightyear costume; was sleeping with his head on Jensen’s chest and Coop was sprawled out near back of the fort with his head nearly touching the top of Jake’s; dressed in his Darth Vader costume minus the mask.

She took a moment to fully take in the sight in front of her then ran to the grab her phone and took a picture. She texted it to Jensen so he could have a copy and titled it “Buzz & Vader xo”

She wanted to let them sleep. Jensen must be so tired not only from his last mission and the crazy night they both had, but he also spent his whole Saturday chasing around her kids. They could be a handful. All of this excitement must be taking a toll on the poor guy.

She went into the kitchen to get some food started for the boys and even the mess in there made her smile.

There were chairs set up next to the counter presumably so the boys could either watch or help as he cooked her breakfast. She must really have a thing for Jensen she thought as she cleaned. She’s not even mad about the mess he left.

She had dinner in the oven and was just finishing loading the dishwasher when she heard footsteps behind her. She hummed when she felt Jensen’s warm hard body pressing up against her back while he hugged her waist.

This man gives the best hugs she thought to herself. She wishes that they had hooked up a lot sooner. His hugs were starting to become an addiction.

She smiled but continued with her task until she felt his lips a her neck. That got her full attention and she completely abandoned her chores.

He remembered exactly where her sweet spot was and pressed his lips there. He was a fast study she thought as he made her knees go weak.

“Hey Sleepyhead” she cooed at him remembering what he had said to her last night in the hallway.

“Hmmm. Why do you always smell so good?” he asked in amazement with his nose in her pony tail.

“Umm Shampoo?” she joked.

Unlike last night when he was hesitant to kiss her neck, today he had no such reservations. He kissed and sucked on her neck, shoulder, throat any piece of flesh he could get his mouth on.

She closed her eyes and squirmed under the tickle of his beard until that’s all she wanted to feel.

The palms of his strong hands came up and pressed into her breasts. They were heavy and full and slightly larger then his hands could hold. She leaned back into his chest giving him full access. He gave special attention to her nipples, hardening them through the thin material of her t shirt and bra.

She became alive under his touch. He quickly ignited the passion that had gone unfulfilled in her bedroom. They were picking up right where they left off.

She reached behind his head the same way she did on the dance floor. Rubbing the short soft hair on the back of his neck and pulling him in closer to her; if that was even possible.

She let a moan slip when he squeezed and massaged her breasts harder. Hearing her moan did what she suspected it would do to him and he pinned her harder against the counter with his hips. His erection was growing and he wanted her to feel it.

He removed one hand from her breast and reached inside the front of her sweat pants. He cupped her softly over her lace panties and felt her heat.

She was getting carried away and breathing way too fast. Making out behind the closed door of her bedroom was one thing. Getting this turned on with her kids a few feet away was something else.

“We gotta stop.” she hated having the pull the brakes again. God knows she didn’t want to.

“I knooow” he whined into her neck.

He placed his forehead on the back of her shoulder and put his hands on the counter in front of her. He breathed deeply in disappointment. She rubbed the back of his neck to comfort him. She missed his hands on her instantly.

She turned around within the confides of his arms and kissed the temple of his bowed head.

“We could go back to my room and have a quickie?” she offered raising an eyebrow. She wrapped her arms behind him and put her hands in the back pockets of his jeans and waited for his reaction.

He puffed out a short laugh and took a deep breath. She knew he was considering it.

He looked up to her and matched the sparkle in her eye and lifted her up easily on to the counter behind her and stood between her legs.

“I’m tempted.” he explained as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. 

“But I really wanna take my time with you.”

The smooth and serious way that he said that sent a shiver down her spine.

He could see the effect his words had on her. She stared at his lips like she was in a trance.

He ran his nose along her cheek. “You are so beautiful. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.” she whispered back and licked her lips. He made her feel so sexy, even though they middle of her kitchen and she was still in her comfy sweatpants.

“Talk to me Q. Tell me more.” he encouraged.

He always loved dirty talk, but hearing Quinn’s voice did something to him that was difficult for him to describe. It was more then sexy. It just simply meant _more_ to him. Every time she spoke with lust in her voice or moaned, or sighed it made him feel stronger and more confident. Hearing her pleasure fed a need in him he had no idea existed.

It goes without saying that it made him rock hard as well.

“I want _all_ of you.” she answered and heard him breath in sharply. He turned her on so completely her mind went fuzzy. It was easy for her to forget everything around her.

His hands went under her t shirt to feel her skin. He rested his palms flat against her back. She was warm and soft and still smelled like vanilla cake.

Knowing that she wanted him too and they couldn’t act on their need was the most intense exercise in self control he’s ever experienced. He was completely under her spell.

“K, You gotta stand over there. I can’t think straight.” she said as if she could read his mind. She exhaled deeply and looked just as overcome as he felt.

He let out a quick loud laugh. “I know the feeling.” and kissed her quickly on the corner of her mouth.

He was about to pivot around when she grabbed his shoulders and brought him back to her.

She kissed him so hard that his glasses went crooked against his face. Their tongues danced in each others mouths and her hands ran through his hair frantically.  

He had to steady his stance and hold on to her sides to keep her from falling off the counter.

Her passion feed an animalistic hunger in him that he had been trying so hard to control and keep at bay. For the moment anyway. He battled the beast inside him and tried not to fuck her on the kitchen floor.

She felt this electricity flow through her that she couldn’t describe. He felt it too as he tried to keep up with her demanding lips.

“Whoa” she said breaking the kiss. “Sorry. I’m not used to this” she said breathlessly against his full wet lips.

“Yeah, I’m not complaining but …I’m gunna stand over here.” he chuckled and took two long exaggerated strides to the other end of the kitchen, as she jumped off the counter.

She giggled and shook her wrists trying to shake off what she feeling. “Good idea. Lets…talk?”

“Yeah” talking a deep breath. “So what time do the kids go to bed?” he asked smirking.

“8 usually, sometimes 7 if they’ve had a long day. Why do you have plans?” she asked coyly.

“Yuuup.” he said popping the p.

“What did you mean you’re not used to this?” recalling what she said after kissed the hell out him a moment ago.

“This” motioning to the both of them “…Us. It’s been a long time for me. Years actually. Can’t you tell?” she confessed openly.

“No.” he scoffed “What? Are you worried or somethin’?” he seemed almost amused at the possibility.

“No…well.. yeah maybe a little.”

She continued moving around the kitchen making dinner not really wanting to see his reaction. She was worried he would think she was pathetic.

He leaned against the kitchen island and watched her body move while she cooked. He was trying to make sense of what she had said. How could he put her mind at ease without confessing that he thought she was absolutely perfect. Not the smoothest move. 

She came up to where he was standing and reached for cupboard behind him.

“Hey wait. Stop for a second.”

She took a deep breath prepared for the worst.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I thought that was obvious.” he started doubting himself and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Maybe I should take you on a date?… or something?”

“Well the last date we went on didn’t go so well” she joked and playfully made a fist and pretended to tap the side of her head.

“Was that a date?” he smirked and she nodded with a joyful smile.  

“Maybe I’m doing this all wrong. I didn’t mean to assume…that we had to….you know…”

She melted looking into his big blue puppy dog eyes.

“No. You’re doing everything right. I want to…like _really_ want to. I just want it to be good… for you. I’m really outta practice and I don’t want it to be really lame you know?”

Confessing something so personal and potentially embarrassing seemed strangely comfortable. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her.

He breathed a sigh of relief and shyly looked at the floor.

“Not a fuckin’ _chance_ that would happen!” he said incredulously to the floor more to himself then to her. 

He looked at her and gave her his warmest more sincere smile.

“Look I want the same thing….not good for me…well yeah I do…I mean for you…. I want it to be awesome for you.” he stammered and started to panic.

“I gotta stop talking” he said back to the floor.

He started to feel his anxiety building. If she hasn’t been with anyone for awhile he felt the pressure to make it extra special.

What if he messes everything up?

She could feel him closing himself off and didn’t like it. She didn’t want her insecurities to ruin them before they even started. He made her feel beautiful and sexy. He had no reason for him to feel shy with her.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Come back to me.” she reached out at hugged him close and rested her face on his chest. She could feel how fast his heart was beating and it made her sad.

“We’ll get there remember?” she reminded him.

He smiled when he remembered telling her the same thing in her bedroom. He let out a long cleansing breath. She always knows the right thing to say.

Holding her he felt this swell of happiness washed over him. She seemed to sense when he was going off the rails and could bring him back off the ledge in such a loving way. He started to wonder how he ever got by without her.

“Don’t be sorry…” he begun to say then they felt little arms wrap around their knees.

“I ‘ungry Mommy.” little Jack yawned into their legs.

Jensen perked up immediately and scooped him up into his arms.

Jack wrapped his little arms around his neck and rubbed his tired eyes behind Jensen’s head. She could hear Cooper yawning from the living room.

Back to reality she thought to herself.

“Let’s let Mommy finish dinner ok little dude. We’ll go finish your book.”

She smiled and watched their interaction with new eyes. Jensen was so natural and loving with him. Cooper too.

They never got a chance to really know their biological father, Cooper was just a baby when she filed for divorce.  

The only fatherly figure in their life was their Uncle Clay. She started to wonder if maybe things were going a little fast between her and Jensen. Was there a “dating with kids” rule book she should read?

If she was going to start a relationship after all this time it will eventually mean having a lot of conversations she wasn’t sure she wanted to have about her past.

That was assuming Jensen even wanted a relationship…or if she did? She had to be honest; she had no idea what she was doing.

There was a lot of things to think about but for now she just enjoyed the moment and listened to Jensen read to her kids.

“It’s fun to have fun, but you have to know how…” he heard him read aloud from the living room.

No kidding she thought.


	9. "Bath Time & Bad Dreams"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Jensen and Quinn spent together takes an unexpected turn

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart: Chapter 9 "Bath Time & Bad Dreams"**

Jensen loved spending time at Quinn’s place. Not only was it much bigger and nicer then his place, it just felt homier. He could relax here, which lately has been a very difficult goal to achieve.

He noticed that she bought Duke his own little doggie bed, and he seemed at home here too. It was neat to see the camo print bed next to Daisy’s pink one.

They had been moved in for almost to two months now and she had art on the walls and family pictures hung up. He didn’t even mind all the throw pillows she had. They ended up coming in handy making the fort with the boys. 

During the course of the day he liked to snoop around and check out all the photos she decorated her walls with. They weren’t those stuffy posed portraits that people usually have. They were all candid, happy or silly moments that really seemed to showcase each child’s personality. 

Pictures of her and Clay made him smile. They were closer then he thought. She had photographs of everyone she cared about all over the place. It was the people in her life that mattered the most to Quinn.

He found himself hoping that one day his picture might someday make the cut and end up on her wall too.

He liked her taste. Her house wasn’t too girlie or uptight. Kinda like her.

The more he discovered about her life the more he liked her. He already liked her so much he didn’t that would be even possible.

That Saturday he spent looking after her and boys was full of surprises. First of all hanging out with Cooper and Jackson was a lot more fun then he thought it would be. They were really good kids. But man did they ever have a lot of energy. He didn’t know how Quinn did it by herself everyday.

He loved hanging out with his niece and going to her soccer games, but she was easy compared to Cooper and Jack.

Jensen hung out in her living room watching a basketball game after dinner and couldn’t help think about something Jack and Cooper had said to him earlier that day while they were outside having lunch. 

* * *

In between bits of his sandwich Jack informed Jensen that he had a secret. He was amused by the mischievous look in the kids eyes and played along. He leaned in so that he could reach his ear.

“My mommy was sad when you left to fight bad guys with Uncle Clay. But guess whaaaaat?” he whispered loudly.

“What?” He was a little overwhelmed by this new information but kept played along.

“She smiles _soooo_ much now!” little Jack sang out.

“She’s happy now. I think she likes you. It’s gross.” Cooper said matter of factly with a mouthful of food.

She had every reason to be worried this time. This last mission was really dangerous even though in the end they pulled it off. But he didn’t want to think about that now.

He was grateful to be home and hanging out with them. Especially Quinn. He hated the thought of her being sad, but felt strangely honored that she cared about him that much. And knowing that the kids thought he made her smile was a nice bonus too.

But this was big news to him. He didn’t really have a lot of people to answer to.

It’s not like he didn’t have _anyone_ in his life. But his friends were mostly on his team and doing the same things and fighting the same bad guys.

His sister had her own family and didn’t make a big deal about his comings and goings. His niece was really cool but she’s too young to understand his work so he mostly kept her in the dark and hung out with her when he could

He was embarrassed to admit it but most exes had been pretty self centered and shallow. They never seemed bothered by his absences. Not in a way that mattered. They would get annoyed if he wasn’t home to do or buy something for them.  

He was glad that that part of his life was over. He had to learn the hard way that it was better to be alone, then be with the wrong person.

But Quinn was different, she cared. Maybe she was the right person. Being cared for wasn’t a feeling that he was used to. He didn’t hate it.

That’s when he put a movie on for the kids and went to check on her that third time.

* * *

He listened from the couch in the living room as Quinn bathed the kids and got them ready for bed. The game was on but he wasn’t really paying much attention to it because he was enjoying listening to her interact with them.

She was patient and silly and he could hear the love in her voice when she spoke to them. He never dated a girl with kids before, he had no idea it would be this cool.

Cooper got in some trouble for splashing in the tub, but other then that she sounded like she was really having fun and enjoyed being a mom. He liked getting this view of her life, like a fly on the wall. She was really something else.

He never had anything like this growing up. His parents were unstable to say the least. His grandparents pretty much raised him and his sister. He spent most of his childhood learning how to hack into firewalls and take apart computers. Then he joined the military as soon as they would take him.

Cooper was the first to emerge from the bathroom. He padded out into the living room in his pajamas and Jake switched the channel from the basketball game to cartoons and motioned for him to come sit with him on the couch.

Coop didn’t hesitate to curl up next to him and put his head on Jake’s lap. His damp hair smelled like oatmeal and bananas and Jake smiled warmly when he started rubbing his eyes and yawned. 

Boy did the little troublemaker ever look tired. He was such a cute kid.

He could hear Quinn with Jack in his bedroom and they were laughing at something.

He started to feel so content like this is only place in the world that he wanted to be. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that way.

* * *

“K Coop, your turn.” Quinn called out from the hallway as she strolled into the living room.

“Come on Coop, bedtime.”

But both Jensen and Cooper were fast a sleep on the couch. Jake’s head resting comfortable on the back of the couch with one of his large hands on the top of Coops head.

She shook her head and smiled at them. That’s twice! Man Jensen must be exhausted. Poor guy.

She carefully lifted Jake’s hand from his head, and carried Cooper off to his bed.

When she came back into the living room Jensen was still asleep on the couch, snoring softly. He was so cute that she decided to let him sleep a little bit more.

She took the opportunity to clean up in the kitchen again and picked up after the boys.

Letting him sleep was the least she could do, he let her rest all day. Besides it was still early about 745. The boy needed his rest; she smirked to herself and thought dirty thoughts.

She finished her chores and he still wasn’t awake. She already missed him.

She kept herself busy and baked some cookies for the boys. She suspects that Jensen will end up stealing a few when he woke up and the thought made her smile.

It felt nice and sorta domestic. He was here all day. They had breakfast together and she cooked him dinner. They not only made out in her room but in the kitchen as well; and now he’s napping on her couch. All in all she had to admit that it was a pretty great day. She started to really like the way he fit into her life.

She felt something that she hasn’t felt in a long time. Hope.

While they she waited for her cookies to finish baking she checked her phone and answered some emails and texts. Clay and Mallory had been checking up on her all day and she gave them another update.

It’s almost 9:00 now and still nothing. She cut up some pineapple and wonders if she should wake him. They were both looking forward to some alone time all day.

The cookies were done and she took them out to cool when she was startled by a rough yelp coming from the living room.

The moans and yells were escalating and getting louder, it sounded like someone was scared and in pain.

She dropped what she was doing and rushed in to the living room.

Oh shit! He’s having a nightmare! I can fix this.

“Jake.” she called out softly shaking his shoulder gently.

But her efforts to wake him seemed to make it worse. His face was scrunched up in pain and his body looked tense. He groaned through his teeth and his jaw kept tensing. It killed her to see him like this.

She shook harder. “JAKE! You’re having a bad dream-”

She was cut off abruptly when he lunged at her quickly and grabbed her hard by her upper arms and forced her down to the ground.

The air left her lungs as she hit the hardwood floor.

She was powerless against him. He was using his full force to hold her down and had his knee pressed into her stomach. She felt his fingers dig deep and painfully into her skin.

She breathed in as much air as she could and cried out. It all happened so fast, she couldn’t process what was happening.

He had no idea where he was or what was happening. He looked around the room frantically trying to assess any threats or danger.  He was sweating and couldn’t steady his breathing. 

“Quinn?…What the fuck?” he asked his voice horse. He tried to focus his eyes on her. His lungs burned like he had just sprinted a marathon. Why did he feel so terrified? Why were they on the floor? Why were the dogs were barking at him? His mind was a fog.

As soon as the fear in her eyes registered he let her go.

They both scrambled off the floor. She put weight on her arm to push herself up and flinched.

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him and started rubbing her arms. She still felt his grip on her skin, down to the muscle. It hurt, but not as bad as she’s experience before.

She tried to stop the flood of memories that were involuntarily hitting her like a freight train. She could hear her ex husbands voice in her head screaming at her.

She shook her head and tried to focus on the here and now. You’re okay now she tried to reassure herself. She had done such a good job of burying these feelings.

“I’m so sorry, I did I hurt you?…Quinn?” he reach out to touch her and she flinched away from him.

He ran his palm over his face. Fuck this is bad.

“Get out Jake.” she tried to steady her voice.

She still couldn’t look at him; she knows if she does she’ll break down. She tells herself that she is strong now, keep it together.

“Baby…I don’t know what hap-” he tried to explain, his voice was cracking. He felt tears burning his eyes. He wanted desperately to comfort her. It was a foreign feeling to know that he was responsible for causing so much fear.  

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” she screamed. She started trembling and took another step away from him. The distance between them felt much further then just a few feet.

They heard Jack crying from his bedroom down the hall. Between the dogs barking and her yelling he must have woke up scared.

“This is not happening to me again.” she said with resolve, more to herself then to Jake.

She left the room quietly; hugging herself tight; to tend to her son. All without looking at Jake once.

He didn’t breath until he closed her door behind him. He took three steps towards his apartment and his knees gave out. He clumsily stumbled until was sitting on floor in the hallway.

His mind was screaming with so many questions he felt like he was drowning in them.

What the fuck just happened? Did I hurt her? _Why_ did this happen? How the fuck could I _let_ this happen? Did I just loose her? What happened to her before? Is she okay? What is wrong with me? Does this mean I’m just like my dad?

The last question felt like it stabbed him in the chest.

At this point there was no way he could stop the tears from falling. He sniffed loudly and ripped his glasses off his face. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to breathe. He pulled himself up slowly feeling like he had aged ten years.

He looked back at her door and soberly walked inside his apartment.


	10. "Hugs & Tissues"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn deals with the aftermath of a frightening incident with the help of her brother Clay and her best friend Mallory.

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart: Chapter 10 "Hugs & Tissues"**

Quinn was proud of herself.

Well as much as anyone could be in a situation like this.  She didn’t let herself cry. She wanted too…badly. But she didn’t.

She’ll take any win where she can at this point.

But she was kicking herself for waking up Jack. She almost broke down when he asked for Jensen to tuck him in before he fell back asleep.

Her kids were never suppose to be exposed to any of this kind of crap. It was a promise that she made to them years ago and so far she has done a great job of keeping her word.

Then Jake _mother fuckin’_ Jensen happened. She did not see that coming. Where did that come from? She rubbed her arms and they felt bruised and sore. She was afraid to look and see if there was any damage.

She grabbed her grandmothers blanket from her room laid down on her couch. She stared at the ceiling and tried to ignore the ache in her chest. Everything was so confusing.

Today had been so wonderful, he spent the day playing with her kids. He looked after her, no one looks after her. She looks after everyone else.

She wanted to sleep with him, even considered a future with him. But most of all he was her friend, she trusted him with her children.

He listened to her and made her laugh. He made her feel things that she didn’t think she’d feel again. But now everything was turned up on its head.

Nothing was adding up in her mind. He wasn’t _that_ guy, was he?

The pain in her chest just got worse the more she tried to make sense of things.

She was trying hard to hold everything in and stay strong. But then Duke jumped up on the couch and kissed her face then rested his cute little head between her shoulder and neck. That was all it took for the damn to break and she just lost all her self control.

She gave in and cried and sobbed. She let herself feel it all.

In that moment she felt a great loneliness. She hated it but she wanted Jake. She wanted _her_ Jake back, the guy she thought he was. She wanted the man he was to her less an hour before.

She pulled her phone out and texted Mallory.

About 15 minutes later she heard a knock on her door. She was surprised when she saw not only Mallory but Clay as well.

His posture changed when he saw her tear stained face. He stepped towards Jensen’s door with a grim look on his face but Quinn grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

“What’s up Q?” Mallory asked full of concern after she closed the door behind them.

“I have no idea!” she sobbed while her friend hugged her tight.

“Sit. Spill it.” Clay ordered taking control of the situation.

He motioned for the girls to sit on the couch. He stood and watched his sister try and compose herself. Seeing his like this was hard, she’s the sweet one. She doesn’t deserve this.

“Jake and I spent the day together and everything was great.” she shrugged and wiped her eyes. “Then he had a nightmare and freaked out on me.”

“What do you mean he _freaked out_?” Clay was being as patient as he could, but she wasn’t being specific and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

“He scared me….” she tried to explain through her hiccuped sobs. She felt like a little kid.

“I’m gunna fuckin’ kill him!” Mallory threatened through her teeth. She didn’t wait to hear the rest. Knowing that someone scared her friend was all she needed to hear.

She walked pass Clay towards the door but he and reached for her arm.

“Sit down.” he said quietly.

It was out of character for Mallory to listen to anyone, but she did as he asked.

He sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of his sister and looked her in the eye.

“Did he hit you?” he asked in his softest most concerned voice.

“No.” she whimpered.

He nodded with a small smile. He didn’t think so.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked calmly.

“A little. I’m okay though. It all happened so fast… he was sleeping…he looked so afraid and I tried to shake him to wake him up but he grabbed me and pushed me over…. Clay. Why is this always happening to me?”

“Sweetie none of this is your fault. I think I know what happened and I’ll make sure it wont happen again.” he sounded so confident that she believed him.

“Don’t hurt him Clay.” Hearing herself defend him confused her a little bit. But all of her feelings for Jake understandably didn’t just disappear.

He chuckled “No Q. I’m not going to hurt him.”

“He needs to talk to someone. He’s under my command and this is partly my responsibility. I can’t say much, but this last mission was…difficult.” he said in a more serious tone.

He smiled sweetly at her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her ponytail. He looked away and took a deep breath.

It seemed like he was preparing to give her bad news. She just held her breath.

“I’ve had those dreams too kid. They’re so real, you wake up and you feel like you’re still there…in the middle of the jungle, or in a war zone. They can get bad. Really bad. I think that’s what happened to Jensen. But PTSD effects people differently.” he looked relived to get that information off his chest.

“PTSD? You never told me. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?” She felt her breathing returning to normal as she listened to her brother give her the only explanation that made sense to her.

“Well, I got some help, and I’ll make sure Jensen does too. I’m doing better now. The stress of what we do can sometimes be too much to handle. Sometimes we take some of it home with us.” he seemed lost in his own memories and it started to break her heart.

“You’re being so calm about this.” she smiled sweetly at him.

She was so proud of her brother. Not only for all that he achieve in his career, but for being honest with her about getting the help he needed.

Just having him here made her feel better; like he was lending her some of his strength or recharging hers. When push came to shove Clay was always there for her.

“Thanks. Maybe I’m not such a caveman after all huh?” he gave her his warmest smile and she was surprised that she could smile back in turn.

“When I grow up I wanna be just like you.” she joked at him.

“I wanna be just like you too. I have always been so proud of you kid. You always get back up and put one foot in front of the other. I know you’ll do that now too.”

He hated seeing her like this. Quinn and the boys were his only family. He would do anything he could to spare them pain. But honestly he had to admit in many ways she was the tough one. With everything she went through she came out of it still being able to smile. He loved that most about her.

“Quinn?” Mallory interrupted softly, rubbing her friends back. “You should have seen his face last night at the bar…when he saw that guy grab me.” she took a deep breath, “I don’t think Jake the kind of man that hurts women. He’s not like… _him._ ”

Everyone in the room knew who she was referring to.

“When he carried you out of the bar…” she continued while reliving the memory in her head. “…he was just so afraid for you. I was too. He called the ambulance, he checked your vitals and spoke to you. He kissed your head and didn’t let go of your hand even when the paramedics got there. He was just so …I dunno devoted? Is that the right word? I think he might be the real deal Q.”

Mallory was grateful that Clay stopped her from confronting Jensen. Now that she had all the information and a second to calm down, she knew he wasn’t a bad guy.

“Maybe you should ask yourself how much of what you’re feeling has to do with him, and how much has to do with what happened to you _before_?” she added.

Quinn knew she was right. She cursed her ex for effecting her behavior and decisions even to this day. When will she be completely past it? Or was she damaged beyond repair?

Clay could see the battle playing out in his sisters head and reached for her hand.  

“Jensen is a good solider and a good man. I trust him. I have trusted him with my life so many times; and last night I trusted him with yours. I’m willing to bet that he didn’t intend to hurt you.”  

All of this rang true to Quinn.

“You’re a smart girl Q. What does your gut say?” Clay asked

“That maybe I fucked up. I gotta talk to him.” she stood up quickly and tried to psych herself up.

She deeply regretted not giving Jensen the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he’ll slam the door in her face? She considered the possibility and felt sharp pain in her chest.

“He was so good to me and the boys…and when he needed me I screamed at him and kicked him out.” She felt new tears starting to rise, but tried to swallow them down. She rubbed her hands together trying to warm them.

Maybe she can fix this or at least apologize and see if he was okay.

“Can you stay here Mal? Is that okay?” she asked as she wiped her eyes and tried to fix her hair.

“We can stay with the kids as long as you need us.” Clay answered.

Us? They were an _us_ now? She’d have to table that discussion for another time. At least someone in her family seemed to be getting their life in order. Either way she was grateful that they were both here for her. She felt so undeserving of their love and support.

She threw on her big oversized hoodie and called for Duke.

“How do I look?” she asked them, trying to fake a pleasant confident smile.

“Terrible” they both replied in unison.

“Thanks guys, that wasn’t creepy at all.”

She took a cleansing deep breath once she was out in the hallway. She closed her eyes for a moment and hoped for the best.

Here goes nothing.


	11. "Second Chances"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn have an important conversation.

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart: Chapter 11 "Second Chances"**

Jake was outside on his deck drinking his third beer and watching the nights sky. It was a cold night and he could almost see his breath as he sat in the dark quietly. He didn’t bother putting a jacket on. He decided he deserved to suffer in the cold until he either figured how to fix everything, he finished his 6 pack or caught hypothermia which ever one came first.

He still didn’t fully understand what happened. He remembered watching TV with Cooper, then he must have fallen asleep waiting for Quinn.

In his dream he had been separated from his team behind enemy lines and trying to get to a rendezvous point under heavy fire. He was being pursued by too many hostels and couldn’t run fast enough. A situation he has been familiar with before.

It was a dream this time but it all felt so real. He should have known the difference right?

How could everything have gone to hell so quickly? He would never put his hands on a woman. Not intentionally. Especially Quinn.

He grew up vowing he would never be like his father. Until tonight he thought that he did a really good job of pulling that off. He had his life together, he didn’t abuse drugs or alcohol and he never came close to even scaring a woman he was involved with. He wasn’t so far gone to think that he truly was turning into the man, but what happened tonight rocked him to his core.

Sadly the one person that he wanted to turn to for advice and comfort was terrified of him.

He was so close to having it all. So close to having all the things that he wasn’t aware he even wanted until he met Quinn. A family, a home, a real future with someone.

It took loosing her to finally figure out what it was about her that was so damn special. It wasn’t just that she was beautiful; she was. It was that she was truly his friend. That was always the missing piece of the puzzle. He understood now, for as much good as it did him.

Even though he fucked everything up, he now knows exactly what he wants in his life. He couldn’t shake that want. He wanted her and the boys back so badly and it was that want that burned inside him as he sat on his deck.

He remembered how he felt when he first met her, back in their hand holding dog walking days. He was so afraid that he was one dumb comment away from her rejecting him.

What he wouldn’t do to go back to that time. Sitting there on his deck he shook his head realizing that those were the good old days compared to what he was facing now.

What did she mean when she said “This is not happening to me again.”

For as much time as they had spent together over the past few weeks she didn’t speak about her past. She opened up about her work and the boys even funny stories about Clay and Mallory, but nothing about her ex husband. Is that who she was talking about?

All that he knew for sure is that she has been divorced for nearly 4 years and he wasn’t in their life. He didn’t want to pry. But the truth was he didn’t like thinking about her being with someone else, even if it was in the past, so he didn’t push at all.

But now he had so many questions which he might never get answers to. Did her ex hurt her? Jack was four, did she divorce him while she was pregnant? Clay mentioned that her ex was an asshole. Was he dangerous too? Is he the reason they moved here?

He found himself doing the closest thing to praying he’s ever done. Wishing, willing, pleading whatever you want to call it. He was looking for a way to make it right, to maybe have a second chance. 

A second chance to be with her but also for an opportunity to have his questions answered.

But he remembered all too well the fear in her eyes and the way her body trembled when he tried to comfort her. Reliving it in his mind made him ache down to his bones.

What does his life look like now? How could he live next door to her after this?

He was starting to wonder if he had anything harder then beer to drink in the house when he heard a knock on his door.

* * *

Duke was scratching to get into the apartment. He was excited to see his owner. Quinn wished that she could share that same lighthearted joy. 

She still had no idea what she was going to say. She was foolishly hoping that something would simply come to her once she saw him. He was always easy to talk to, she was hoping that would still be true tonight.

Her body felt tired and shaken from all the crying and the stress. She hugged herself tight and tried to stay strong but new tears we’re threatening to form below the surface as she considered all the worse case scenarios that could play out.

He could ignore her and simple not answer his door. Maybe he would scream at her and tell her to get lost. Her insecurities were beginning to take over and she started to believe that she deserved that or worse.  

She took a deep breath and told herself that at the very least she needed to try and apologize and find out if he was okay.

Here goes nothing she thought, and knocked on his door.

* * *

He slowly opened the door and as soon as she laid eyes on Jake she realized just how badly she wanted to see him. It hit her so hard she froze in place and just stared at him. But she wasn’t prepared for what she saw.

His weary expression carried so many different emotions sadness, exhaustion, confusion. But what cut her to the quick was the look of shame on his face.

He looked terrible. His face was pale and blotchy from crying and his hair looked fluffy and out of place. He had either running his hands through it or maybe sleeping, she wasn’t quite sure.

The wide eyes staring back at her were red, raw and full of pain. He reminded her of her kids when they were upset.

He was still beautiful, but he looked so devastated.

He took a breath when he saw her and tried to stand up a little straighter. But he still couldn’t quite square is shoulders enough to appear okay.

They stood and looked at each other for a moment in the doorway. So much being said between them without words.

He let out a long trembling breath that broke her heart and she cracked.

“I’m so sorry Jake.” she sobbed into her hands and hid her face. Her shoulders shaking.

“No no no.” he calmly said and stepped towards her. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He was unsure if she would allow him to touch and comfort her.

With her face still in her hands. She leaned into his body and he had his answer. He held her tighter and waited for her sobs to quiet down. Feeling her cry in his arms was almost too much to bare.  

“shhhh” He tried to sooth her the best he could without breaking down himself.

Tears began to sting his eyes as she cried and he kissed the top of her head. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. She smelled like freshly baked cookies and her shampoo.

He remembered their goodbye before his last deployment, and their first kiss last night. All took place in this hallway. Each time she felt like home.

“No Q. I’m sorry…. I’m just so fucking sorry” he barely finished his sentence before his voice cracked. He tried to swallow down the hard lump in his throat. Willing himself to breathe normally.

“You feel so cold. Are you okay?” He heard her tiny muffled voice coming from inside her hands on his chest. She was so cute, he managed to smile a little.

“I was outside for a bit. I’m better now. Do you wanna come in? Do have to go back?” referring to the Cooper and Jack.

He let go of her and ran his hands up and down the length of her arms. She felt warm and soft but as he reached her upper arms he was reminded of how he had grabbed her earlier and dropped his hands to his sides.

“No Mallory and Clay are with the boys.” she continued to talk into her hands.

Shit. Clay. He didn’t even consider that. He ran his hand down his face. He wasn’t looking forward to facing him later. He must already know what happened; he’s surprised that he’s still breathing.  

She finally removed her hands from her face and wiped her tears. She took a moment to steady herself before actually looked at him again.

He couldn’t help but think how young she looked with her tear stained face, hoodie and messy pony tail. How could she still managed to look adorable at a time like this?

For the first time since leaving her apartment he had a small glimmer of hope. She was here. She let him hold her. Maybe together they could make sense of all this.

“Come inside Q. Come sit.” He sniffed and stepped aside to lead her into his living room and to his couch.

He found it encouraging when she sat close to enough to him that her leg touched his.

“Do you hate me?” she asked almost immediately in a small voice.

“Why would I hate you?” He started to rub her back and she did object.

“You were so nice to me all day. I shouldn’t have thought the worst. It was dumb of me to feel so…”

“Scared?” he finished her thought for her.

“Yeah, it isn’t a good look on me.” she shrugs and tries to laugh it off. But he doesn’t laugh with her.

“Did I mess everything up?” she asked.

He could hear the sadness and regret in her voice. New tears began to fall down her cheeks.

“No baby. None of this is your fault….please. Don’t cry. I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.” He paused and took a deep breath. “But I did. And I don’t know what that means.”

He sounded sincere and a little bit afraid.

“Clay and I talked. He wants to help you… _we_ want to help you.” She took his hand and held it tight. He squeezed back and that gave her the strength to tell him what he needed to hear.

“Jake, you might have post traumatic stress disorder.”

“What? _Fuck that_! You think I’m crazy?” his voice sounded panicked and defensive.

He looked away from her and leaned back into the couch, letting go of her hand.

“No you’re not! That’s not what it ptsd means.” She needed to find her voice and stop sounding like a whimpering child.

“Jake please look at me.” she pleaded.

He pressed his lips together tightly and complied. Barely.

“I’m not a doctor and neither is Clay. But what happened tonight isn’t normal. Could you imagine if it had happened when Cooper was sleeping next to you?”

The shock of her words hit him like a two by four. His body ran cold and it felt like time stood still for a moment. The possibility of what she described was sinking in and he thought he was going to be sick.

He never considered that he could have hurt one of the kids. It was hard enough to come to terms with the fact that he could have hurt Quinn.

Considering his line of work his stress levels can get understandably high. He had ways of blowing off steam that worked well for a time. Everything seemed manageable. Until it wasn’t.

In his heart he knew she was right. He needed help.

“I just want to help you. Maybe it isn’t ptsd. But it’s _something_ Jake.”

He began to nod and listened carefully to her words

“Maybe you could just talk to someone and rule it out?” she suggested.

“All I know is I never want anything like this to happen again.” he said with resolve.

“I believe you.” She really did.

“Do you believe that I’m sorry?” he held his breath and waited for her answer.

“Yes. I do.” she took a deep breath and looked him in eye. “Jake you’re not alone in this. I want to be there for you, if you’ll let me.” She reached out for his hand again and he linked their fingers together.

“Do you think that we’ll ever get back… back to where we were?” he felt foolish hoping for more and braced himself for a crushing disappointment.

“I hope so. Do you still want that? After the way I acted. After the way I screamed at you?”

He exhaled and smiled warmly at her.

“I’m in the army I get screamed at all the time…mostly by your brother. Maybe it runs in your family?” he joked. For the first time in hours he felt lighter and more like himself.

“Funny.”

Her Jake was back. She couldn’t help but feel the storm clouds parting and the sun shining through. She always thought that was so cheesy, but now she was living it.

“So you don’t hate me?” he asked

She just shook her head and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“I tried. But it didn’t stick.” she joked.

Quinn smiled and leaned up kissing him softly on the cheek. When she pulled back he tilted his head towards her and caught her gaze.

She felt that pull. This was her Jake, the one she missed, the one she needed.

He was the first to give the smallest shy smile, she did the same and licked her lips.

She closed her eyes as his soft lips found hers. It was a slow, lingering, kiss.

It was remarkable how they found a way to communicate their feelings for each other through such a soft connection.

It was almost as if the more they kissed each other more they were healed by each other.

She was the first to reach out and touch him. She ran her hands down his face and behind his neck. His skin still felt cold in places but was quickly warming under her touch.  

His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he started kissing down her neck. Even with his need growing his kiss and touch were patient and loving. He was taking his time and make sure she was ready.

She reached behind her head and pulled her hair free from her hair tie and let it fall around them.

He felt her long hair tickle his face and stopped his decent down her neck. He took her face in his hands, messy hair and all, kissed her lips again.

This kiss was different. It was deeper, they both felt it.

Their passionate kiss continued to accelerate until she was leaning into his body at an uncomfortable angle. She was so lost in him that she barely noticed.

Without breaking their lips apart he swiftly positioned her so that she was on his lap straddling him. She heard a moan come from the back of his throat as he lowered her into his lap. He was already rock hard beneath her.

She was craving more of him. He parted his lips and let her tongue enter his mouth slowly. She could taste the beer on his breath and groaned loudly into his mouth. He replied by pressing his lips against her harder and pulling at her full bottom lip.

He held her face and pulled her lips away resting his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes and pouted at the loss. They breathed for a moment with their hearts pounding in their chests.

When she opened her eyes he was searching her face.

“Now?” he asked his eyes pleading.

“I want you.” she nodded looking into his eyes.

“I’m never going to hurt you again Quinn.” he said with confidence and love.

“I know.” she breathed back and dove for his lips again.

He stood up quickly and held her against him, his hands lifting her under her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom.


	12. "Turning Tables"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn enjoy their morning together and Quinn opens up about her unfortunate past. (nsfw, domestic violence trigger warning)

**Jensen & Quinn**

**A Soldiers Heart: Chapter 12 "Turning Tables"**

You would think after all the years that Quinn spent sleeping alone, sharing a bed with someone would feel awkward or uncomfortable.  But nothing could be further from the truth.

Waking up with her head on Jensen’s chest felt like the most natural thing in the world. She woke that morning and felt a sense of belonging. She’s lived without that feeling for too long. He was the missing puzzle piece she didn’t know was missing until she had it.

He opened himself up to her last night and told her far more then he should have about his job and some of the dangerous situations he’s been in. The tragedies, the friends he’s lost, the failed missions, the fear and the stress. He told her the things he loved about his job and the things he hated. He trusted her and told her everything.

She was happy to listen to him unburden himself. Listening to him talk about his job helped her understand him better. She loved how he spoke about his teammates; especially her brother; they were all a family.

She was proud of him for so many different reasons; but most of all for having the strength and humility to admit he needed help. She was in awe of him.

They made love. Talked. Made love again; then continue on with their conversation. Their very own cycle.

Well… that second time she was pretty sure they were just fucking. But she’d have to admit that that was her favorite part of the night.

When they made love the first time he noticed the bruises his hands left on her arms earlier that night. She didn’t want him to stop and ruin the moment, but he couldn’t help but be distracted by them. He stilled himself inside her and kissed each mark tenderly. Just when she thought that her heart couldn’t possible take any more he gently wiped away her warm happy tears and confessed that he was “all in” against her lips.

She smiled and couldn’t resist teasing him. “ _I know._ _I can tell._ ”

They laughed into each other mouths and deepened their kiss. But she knew what he meant. She was all in too. It seemed pointless to deny how much she cared for him. She knew that this wasn’t a causal thing to either of them. To have such a physical connection with someone that was also her friend was as close to heaven as she ever thought she’d ever find.

After everything they’ve been through together they needed this time. Being together like this changed them both and there was no going back.

He laughed and poked fun at her after their second round for not wanting to fall asleep. They were both exhausted and it was nearly 2am.

But she told him that she didn’t want their time together to end. She confessed her fear that once the night was over and they went back to their normal lives their magic would somehow be forgotten.

He put her fears to rest while he worshiped and devoured her between her thighs.

* * *

Laying on his chest that morning she her considered options. She could let him sleep a little longer and sneak out of bed for a shower. Her body felt achy in all the right places thanks to their night together, a shower would feel divine.

She could make them breakfast. She was starving and knew Jensen was always hungry. But she had no idea where her clothes were and had a feeling he didn’t have any food in his kitchen except maybe some sugary kids cereal. Which on second thought didn’t sound too bad.

Or she could just stay here close to him and listen to him breath and hope he woke up soon. All her options seemed pretty wonderful.

The kids were next door with Mallory and her brother so she knew they were having a great time. Her friend had texted her late last night for an update. Once she knew they had made up she forbid her from coming home. Mallory was cool like that and always had her back.

There was a worry that crept up in her mind that she might make a bad call and somehow scare him off. How could she possible hope to keep this funny, kind, beautifully flawed man?  She pushed away her dark thoughts and listened to his heartbeat and tried to focus on all the ways he loved her last night.

She decided to go with want she really wanted. Him. Even though she was practically laying on top of him she still missed him.

Placing her chin on his chest she made small gentle figure eights with her finger over his heart until he started to stir.

She smiled hopefully and watched his face but he didn’t open his eyes. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

She took a moment to study his face while he slept. His lips looked a little red and swollen from their slightly aggressive kisses. Sometimes they got too worked up and roughly nipped, sucked, and pull on each others lips. It was so easy for them both to get carried away. She loved the taste of his mouth and could have kissed him all night long.

She pressed her own lips together and felt a faint sting as well.

Scanning his neck and chest she noticed maybe a half dozen faded love bite marks she left on his body. She blushed as she remembered the taste of his skin and the way he made her feel.

It didn’t take her long last night to catch on to what he liked. He got off when she did. Every time she moaned loudly or if her pleasure seemed out of control it spurred him on and added fuel to his already blazing fire. Each time he watched her come he looked at her with pride and awe. Last night he was simply amazing.

She felt a little bad about trying to wake him. After last night he needed his sleep, she could wait.

Plan B. Shower and food. Her clothes have to be around here somewhere.

She slowly and gently tried to untangle herself from him without waking him.

That’s when he jumped up and scared the crap out of her. He joyfully wrapped his large arms around her with a loud growl and pinned her underneath him. She screamed and laughed into the side of his neck while he tickled her sides and rubbed his beard roughly along her bare neck and shoulder.

During their playful struggle Jensen took both of her wrists and held them together above her head with one hand. She stopped fighting back and looked into his eyes.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’?” He asked with a sly smile while they both tried to catch their breath.

“Faker!” she teased and half halfheartedly tried to wiggle out from under him. He pressed a little harder down on her wrists and leaned his hips into her.

As if on command her body was on fire for him. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. He was in the perfect position, she could feel how hard he was through the bundle of sheets they were tangled in. She moaned and bucked her hips off the mattress to feel him.

“Is this what you want?” He asked playing innocent as he pressed down against center again.  

“Fuuuck Jensen.” she couldn’t help but groan.

“Good morning to you too babe.” He looked at her with the perfect mixture of playful happiness and dark lust.

“Again?” he asked amused.

They stared at each other for a moment then they both broke out in big wide goofy smiles. That smile of his was quickly turning into her happy place.

She couldn’t remember exactly what she was so worried about. Game on.

They frantically reached between their bodies to try and get all of the blankets and sheets out of the way so that they could properly feel each others skin.

Once that task was completed he returned her arms above her head.

“But I want to feel you.” she pouted.

“Trust me Q… You will.”

* * *

“You never talk about the kids dad.” he asked quietly against the back of her neck while slowly stroking her arm. He felt her naked body tense against his chest while he spooned her.

“There isn’t much to talk about.” She lied to him and to herself.  “He isn’t in our lives anymore.” That much was true.

Please let it go Jensen she silently begged. She must have know this was coming but she wasn’t ready. She feel a deep panic creep up and seize her chest.

“I just want to know you better Quinn.”

Now that he had his second chance he wanted to know everything. What happened to her before? He felt closer to her then anyone; she should be able to trust him with her history now.

She pulled herself away from him and sat up against the headboard. He was worried that he had upset her as she covered herself with his comforter.

They were so happy a few minutes ago, and he fucked it up. Now she looked a million miles away from him.

“Heeeey, If you don’t want to talk about it right now that’s okay. I don’t want to push you. But after what you said last night…We’re in this together now ya know” He rubbed her leg and tried to bring her back to him.

“No Jake we’re not!” she bitterly spat back at him and pulled away. “Not about this. There are things…that…there are personal private things that I ….that I just don’t talk about…that I deal with on my own.” She sounded angrier then she had intended but she felt defensive and lashed out.

He blinked and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was like she had pulled the rug out from under him.

She was mad at him and was shutting him out. He was shocked at how much it pissed him off. After everything that they’ve been through over the last 24hrs he was deeply offended and saw red.

“ _YOU_ were the one that said that we were in this together. And I fucking _believed_ you! Did you even mean that?  Or are we only in this together when we’re talking about _my_ shit? I thought we were passed all this crap Quinn!”

He threw the covers off and started to get dressed. He couldn’t look at her, he was hurt and hated feeling this way. She didn’t trust him and it felt like she had slapped him in the face.

“We are.” she said quietly.

“Then let me in.” he pleaded facing the wall with his back to her. “I trusted you with so much last night and I don’t even know his fucking name.”

He wanted their cycle to continue into the morning. Make love then talk.

But this time, it was her turn. She listened to him all night, it was his turn to listen now. He felt so much relief when he shared all his feelings and experiences with her. He was hoping that he could maybe help her the same way.

She felt the tears coming again but fought them back. He was right. She understood why he was so upset, she wasn’t being fair. If their relationship was going to work she had to be open with him. But this was going to be hard.

“I haven’t really spoken about him or what happened to anyone. Only my brother and Mallory know.” She tried to swallow down the hard lump in her throat and collected her thoughts. “Gimme a minute okay” she said to his back.

His shoulders relaxed he took a deep breath. He walked over and took a seat in the armchair at the end of the room. Trying to create some distance between his anger and the woman he loved.

“His name was…well _is_ Ryan Andrews. When we met I had just started writing freelance for a couple of different news outlets. We met at work. He was a photojournalist.” she started out slow with the basics. She rubbed her lips together and tried to figure out how to get into the harder stuff.

“Well we hooked up…we can skip the hearts and flowers part. You don’t need the Daniele Steele love story part right?”

“Yeah, thanks.” he chuckled softly.

“Well one thing lead to another and about 5 months later we ending up having a shotgun wedding; if you know what I mean.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Coop?”

“Yup. Looking back now it was a huge mistake. Not Cooper, but the marriage. We barely knew each other and Ryan was never happy. He liked living on the road, following the next big story. Having a wife and baby didn’t fit with his rock ‘n roll lifestyle. He drank too much and I had no idea he had a very expensive cocaine problem. But I bent over backwards trying to make it work. I wanted my baby to have a family. Hell, _I_ wanted a family. His parents…well his family is whole other story. Let’s just say they didn’t approve of me and caused a lot of trouble.”

She took a deep breath and leaned back further into the headboard. She looked down and played with her hands in her lap before continuing.

“And shortly after Coop, I got pregnant again. I was so stupid to think that another baby was going to fix everything.” Thinking about that time of her life was hard but she was discovering that talking about it was actually worse.

“You okay?” He was worried that maybe he had pushed her too hard.

“This is the hard part. Please be patient.” She let out a trembling sigh and tightened the covers around her body.

“Baby we don’t have to do this right now.” The sadness in her eyes made him wonder if this was a big mistake.

“No. You’re right. You should know all of this. We are in this together right?” She gave him a small warm smile.

He liked hearing his words coming back to him but the look in her eyes concerned him.

“He loved Cooper…Well I thought he did. Maybe I’m being too generous. He was a father to him whenever he was home which wasn’t very often. He loved Cooper when he wasn’t crying or fussy. When he was fed and changed. When he didn’t bug him. But he was not happy that we were having another one.”

Jake hated the man already.

“I suspected that Ryan was seeing other women when I was 7 almost 8 months along with Jack…No that’s a lie. I suspected that he was cheating a long long time before that, but I kept giving him the benefit of the doubt. I thought it was somehow my fault and that I could make him love me again and keep our family together somehow.” she hung her head in shame. “I was so fucking stupid.”

Jensen got up and sat on the far end of the bed and loving rubbed the top of her foot. He didn’t want her to stop talking, but he had to touch her.

“Clay found out that my doctor was really worried about my blood pressure. I was under all kinds of stress because my marriage was falling apart and Ryan and I fought all the time. Jack was at risk so I had to take it easy and rest. Well that’s when he went into super big brother mode.” She smiled at the memory, she really loved her brother and hoped that she could be strong like him right now.

“He came to visit me. Spending that week with him was so much fun. Ryan was away again and it was just the 3 of us. He was great, he helped me relax. He took care of Coop, picked up my prescriptions, put up with all my crazy food cravings, he was down with getting me ice cream at 1am. He even tried to give me a foot rub once even though he totally hates feet. He was the best.”

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. He couldn’t imagine his boss rubbing anyone’s feet. But he figured if anyone could get him to do it it would be Quinn.

“Don’t laugh it didn’t last long!” she giggled back at him.“He was doing all the things that my husband didn’t want to do.”

Jake was starting to get mad. He stood up and paced the room for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. This was hard to hear. Maybe he didn’t want to know all of this after all.

“You’re gunna want to sit down for this part Jake.” she warned.

He was a unnerved by her serious tone and chose to sit in the chair again instead of on the end of the bed.

She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them tight. “We got a sitter one night and went out to see a movie. When we got home I ran to the bathroom because of course I had to pee every two seconds. I heard shouting and a crash coming from the living room and ran out to see what was happening.”

“What was it?” Jake asked concerned.

“Ryan was back. He was high and completely strung out…and fucking some chick in my living room.”

“Fuuuuuck.” he leaned back in his chair and ran both of his palms down his face.

“If that was the worst part, Jack and I would have gotten off easy.” she said trembling.

Jake swallowed hard and leaned forward. A feeling of dread seized his chest.

“Ryan and Clay were already brawling before I waddled my way it into the living room. I could smell booze from the hallway and there was all kinds of drugs and shit spread out over my coffee table.”

“It took a minute for me to figure out what was going on but once I did; I was furious. I screamed at Ryan and told Clay let him go and get Cooper. Who thank god! Was sleeping in his crib and had no idea what was going on. Ryan and the chick he was with told my babysitter to go home.”

She was so grateful that both of her kids were okay. She often had nightmares about what could have happened to both of her kids that night. With the state her ex husband was in there was no way that he could have looked after Cooper if he had cried out and needed him.

“Ryan and his side chick scrambled to get dressed and collect their stash while Clay was outside putting Cooper in his car seat. I told him I was leaving him…and one thing lead to another and… that bastard punched me in the face. Really. Fucking. Hard.” Hearing herself say the words made her hate Ryan all over again.

“Of course when I fell on the floor I landed on my god damn stomach. It was a miracle that I was still conscience. I tried to protect Jack. I tried to stand back up…but I couldn’t. I remember him screaming at me like he was possessed…and then he kicked me. It hurt so bad. The blonde he was with stopped him from kicking me a second time. He was out of control and he said he wanted to kill me.”

Jake’s head was spinning trying to absorb this new information. He had no idea it was that bad. He felt so helpless. What kind of man attacks a pregnant woman like that?

“Clay came back in the house for me; and instead of killing him; he helped me up and got me to the hospital. It was a smart choice because I started bleeding once I was on my feet. Ryan had already took off. I spent the rest of my pregnancy in the hospital. Jack came 4 weeks early and spent his first 2 days in the NICU….I filed for divorced from my hospital bed.”

The tears that she had been holding at bay began to fall. “He never met Jack.” She finally looked up at Jake who staring at her with wide eyes; he was pale and clenching his jaw.

“When I was on the ground…when he was screaming at me.” she sniffed and tried to control her sobs. “Sometimes I can still hear his voice in my head. He said that he hated me and that I ruined his life and that he wished I had gotten rid of Cooper… that I didn’t deserve to have anoth-”

“Wait” he closed his eyes and lifted his hand up weakly. Her words were ringing in his ears. “I just… I can’t Q. Just wait. Please.”

He needed a minute. He stood up slowly and placed his hands on hips and sniffed loudly. He could have lost Jack and Quinn before he ever had a chance to met them. If Clay hadn’t have been there that night that asshole could have killed her.

He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. He didn’t know what he was expecting; but not this. This was too much. He tried to shake off the rage that was building inside.

If her ex was standing in this room right now he was sure he would kill him without a second thought. He didn’t even hate his father this much.

“I’m so sorry Jake, I didn’t mean to-” She started to apologize but was cut off when he quickly took three long fast strides over to her and kissed her hard. The force pushed her up against the headboard and she just tried to keep up with him.

He was desperate to pour all of the love he could into his kiss and erase everything she had just told him. He couldn’t protect her back then, the harsh reality of that was beyond frustrating. But he could now, and he promised himself yet again that nothing like that would ever happen to her again.

Knowing that he had accidentally hurt her after what she had already been through wounded him all over again.

He pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands. Her hands went instinctively to his forearms and held on tight. It broke her to see that his eyes were red and wet from holding back his own tears.      

“You have _nothing_ to be sorry for.” He kissed her forehead softly.

“It was a long time ago. It’s over now. I’m okay.” She tried to nod her head happily in his hands and fake a smile. She was trying; and failing; to comfort him.

“Are you?” He asked letting go of her and sitting on the edge of the bed next her.

He looked at her for a moment and ran is palm over his face.

“You’ve been holding this in all this time. Why?”

“I didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like some helpless victim that couldn’t protect herself or her kids. I didn’t want you to feel sorry for me. I feel so dumb for staying with him for so long…”

“You are one of the most badass chicks I have ever met. You’re not dumb. I’m glad you told me but…have you ever talked to someone? Like a counselor or something?”

“No. Do you think I should?”

“I honestly have no idea, that’s up to you… but after him you didn’t date anyone for _years_ Q.”

She suspected that he might be on to something. Oh how quickly the tables have turned.

“Are you saying you want me to date around Jensen?” she teased with a pointed look. His words were still weighing heavy on her but she wanted to make him smile.

“Nooooo.” he shook his head playfully and laughed.

She survived, her kids were okay. She always thought that was all that was important. Maybe she had avoided truly healing.

They heard her phone go off on the nightstand.

“Saved by the bell.” he said with a generous smile. He listened to her talk to Mallory. Apparently breakfast was ready next door if they wanted to come by.

“Are you hungry?” looking up at Jensen.

“ _STARVING!_ ”

They halfheartedly smiled at each other and she let Mallory know that they were on their way.

He went out into the hallway and found the rest of her clothes and she got dressed quickly.

She looked in the mirror while getting dressed and examined all the marks Jensen left on her skin. This is a whole new world that she was entering into. She was hopeful and excited but also worried that her past might find a way to mess everything up. Maybe talking to someone wasn’t such a bad idea. If Jake could be strong and get help then she could too right?

He seemed to sense her internal struggle and wrapped his arms around her from behind and caught her eyes in the mirror.

“You think those hickeys are bad? You should see my back. I feel like a got mauled by a tiger! A _very sexy tiger_ ” he laughed.

“Oops… Sorry?”

“Don’t be, I _loved_ it. You’re _my_ sexy little tiger.” He shook her gently as he spoke trying to cheer her up.

“Are we still in the together?” She asked seriously into the mirror.

“Yup.” popping the p at the end.

He desperately wanted to lighten her mood and make her feeling better. Things have been too heavy, he was dying to see her smile again.

“I think you’re right. I’m going to look into talking to someone too. What could it hurt right?”  

He nodded and kissed her hair. He was so proud of her. He was amazed that a girl like her wanted him. How he could possible be so lucky?

They walked out into his living room he turned his back to her and bent his knees

“Jump on my pretty little tigress!”

She giggled and jumped on his back for her piggy back ride.

She pressed her lips against his neck and heard him groan.

“Cut it out babe, you have no idea what I’d like to do to you right now.”

She leaned forward and whispered happily into his ear “Mallory and Clay are taking the kids to the fair today. We could skip it, and have the longest shower known to man!”

“I love the way you think Q Ball!”

“Food first! Giddy Up!” She laughed and gently swatted his butt.

They both called for Duke to follow them as Jensen opened the door.

They couldn’t help but feel optimistic about their future and that they were both going home with their best friend.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
